Hooked
by lNightWriterl
Summary: It definitely hadn't been Triton's idea to associate himself with Percy Jackson. It most certainly wasn't his idea to drag his tail to that snotty camp he lived at and bring the demigod to Atlantis. Gods have mercy; it was not his idea to get stuck at camp half-blood for two weeks. This was going to take a lot of getting used to.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: **In Which Life Sucks...Immortally.**

Triton was not happy.

At all.

While that might not surprise some, it was definitely a shock to those poor unsuspecting fish that were swimming by as the god nearly killed them all when he swam past.

How _dare_ he? The disgrace of it! The sickening _thought_ of it was almost too much to stomach.

Swiftly turning another sharp corner, the prince made his way to the palace, leaving behind swirls of water that were seconds away from turning into whirlpools with each violent turn. Making his descent deeper into the labyrinth of rooms, Triton finally found the one he was looking for.

"Father." He spoke crisply, bowing lowly to avoid making direct contact with the man he was seriously considering pummeling.

"Triton." Poseidon spoke with distracted acknowledgement as he was looking over something or another in his hands. "What brings you forth my son?"

"I hear rumors spreading quickly. I simply come to make sure there is no ring of truth to them. The sharks a couple reefs over seem to be under the impression I am to go to Camp Half-Blood." He said stiffly and for a moment, he saw a sparkle of amusement in his father's eyes.

"Don't tell me you got outwitted by a pair of sharks." He chuckled and when he got no response, looked down at his elder son. "I simply mean for you to go speak to Chiron-"

"I do have to go there!? For what purpose! You could send anyone-"

"Let me finish." Poseidon spoke patiently. "I wish for you to speak to Chiron about sending Percy down here to help finish the palace. Iris is not cooperating with me after that last…Incident with Athena and I." he smiled mischievously once more. "I would go myself, but I have other matters to attend to and I would also like you to talk business with Dionysus over our next strategy for future battle plans- which an ordinary messenger cannot do." Came the reasonable voice and Triton felt his blood seemingly boil.

"Why is Percy Jackson coming down here? We don't need his help."

"That's for me to decide." Poseidon said, this time sounding a lot more stern. "Now go, I would like this done as quickly as possible."

Oh, the thousands of arguments and retorts that flashed through his mind. How he would have _loved_ to tell his father to go to Hades right then, but knew it would only lead to trouble. Why did the brat have to get involved in everything? Sulking with dignity, Triton exited the throne room, hoping to make this trip quick.

* * *

"Again!"

"Alyssa, we've been over it at least ten times." Percy attempted to reason and resisted the urge to laugh as a pair of grey eyes latched onto him, looking appalled at the mere _suggestion_ of stopping.

"I know we have." the nine year old assured him, "But the Romans keep laughing at me. I need to show them." she muttered as she used both hands to attempt to pick up a sword.

"We've talked about this." he warned her "The Romans are part of us. There is no need to talk about them like they're different, and I'll set them straight."

"No!" Alyssa gasped, sounding horrified "I need to show them! Only babies let other people fight for them. Clarisse told me so." the girl said matter-of-factly and Percy sighed with exhaustion. He really did love being a camp counselor, but sometimes trying to teach the kids stuff could be taxing, especially if the kid was a daughter of Athena who wanted more than anything than to show everyone she could fight.

"Alright, alright. We'll try it _one more_ time. Okay?" he asked and when a lip puckered out defiantly, he gave her a look. "Okay?" he pressed and finally, she broke.

"Oh, _fine_." she snapped back, and the resemblance to Annabeth was scary for a moment. Slowly, Percy readjusted her hands on the sword and demonstrated the move slowly to her. Carefully, with very precise movements, the girl repeated them back.

"That's it." Percy cheered as she did it again faster. "See? You just need some practice. We can do more tomorrow." he yawned and Alyssa scoffed.

"You just want to see Anna!" she accused and Percy rose his hands up in surrender.

"You caught me! I miss her, what can I say?" he grinned and Alyssa smirked "What?"

"Nothing. I just know that Mama doesn't like your Daddy. Are you like your Dad?" she asked curiously and Percy frowned. He had never really thought to examine that too closely.

"I...Think so. People tell me I am...But I guess I'm different too." he told with a shrug and Alyssa looked very thoughtful for a moment before letting whatever was going on in that Athenian brain of hers go and putting the sword down.

"Well _I_ like you." she declared, running up to hug Percy "Thank you for teaching me." she looked up at him innocently.

"You're welcome." he told her, purposely messing up her curls.

"Hey!" she laughed and then waved when she saw Chiron galloping towards them. "I wish I could ride him." she stated dreamily and Percy gave her a questioning look.

"Percy." his teacher greeted, looking slightly concerned as he reached them. "Alyssa." he added with a smile.

"Hi Mr. Chiron!"

"What's up?" Percy asked and the centaur frowned, looking as though he was trying to find the correct usage of words to define the situation.

"Well... You have a...Visitor I suppose you might say." he said slowly "A godly one." he added and Percy's baffled look.

"My Dad?" he asked and when Chiron shook his head sighed. What could they possibly want now? A 'favor'? To threaten him? "Where are they?" he asked his teacher and the old man pointed him down to where the rest of the camp seemed to be gathered near the beach. Whispers were going around and hard stares were coming at him as he passed, no one speaking directly to him.

Whatever. It wasn't as though he wasn't used to it.

Pushing through the crowd, he looked to see what everyone was staring at before he felt his mouth drop at the sight of a guy who looked to be maybe twenty-one in a t-shirt and jeans. His hair was long, pulled back into a black ponytail to keep out of his face. He probably would have been good looking too if his face wasn't pulled into such an awful scowl.

"_Triton_?" he incredulously before he could stop himself. Cold green eyes fell on him and the camp went completely silent.

"Perseus." he greeted flatly, his voice definitely not holding much enthusiasm.

"Uh...Hi." he answered stupidly and the elder god's lip curled. "Can...I...Help you?" he finally asked and Triton studied him over for a moment with very clear dislike. Percy was actually wondering if he was going to attack when Annabeth quietly stepped beside him.

"My father sent me here." he finally said carefully "I am to talk with Dionysus before taking you back to Atlantis to help father."

Despite the truly awkward situation he was in, Percy couldn't help but feel a flash of excitement at those words. Poseidon wanted him to come back to Atlantis!? Really? Perhaps his excitement showed too clearly on his face because Triton's look got darker.

"Mr. D isn't here." Percy finally responded carefully "He's out cleaning up after the war."

"Of course he is." Triton sighed and ran a hand over his face before looking at Chiron expectantly.

"It appears...We'll be having a godly guest then." the centaur smiled with something of mischief in his eyes and both sons of Poseidon shot him identical looks of disapproval.

* * *

For such a "magical" place Camp Half-Blood sorely lacked...Magic.

It was dull, unimaginative, and fairly unimpressive to someone who had grown up in a palace under the the ocean. Nevertheless, for his father's sake, Triton resisted the urge to comment on it.

The camp had been scrambling all over to make him feel welcomed, Perseus keeping his distance which was more than desired from the crowned prince. Unfortunately, that girlfriend of his hadn't gotten the same message.

"...And this is the dining pavilion." Annabeth announced as they finished up their tour. Triton gave a wary nod, trying hard not to snap at her. Unlike his father and younger sister, he had never had problem with Athena or her children. In fact, on most occasions he was rather fond of them. However, considering _this_ one was dating his disgusting excuse of a brother, Triton found himself liking her less and less.

"Where will I be...Sleeping?" he shuddered slightly at the mere idea of being forced to stay in this place for more than a few hours, but with Dionysus gone, it looked as though it was going to be inevitable.

"Well, we don't usually have a place for gods considering they don't really...Stay here. I suppose you could stay in your father's cabin." she mused and Triton gagged. "Pardon me my lord." she smirked slightly "I didn't realize you had already been introduced to Percy's organizational methods." she told him with amusement and the prince didn't even bother to ask what that had meant.

Before she could continue though, a yell came as a group of kids flew through the camp, their swords raised in the air mixed in with spears.

"How civil you all are." he told her flatly and Annabeth gave an annoyed huff.

"Ares." she told him flatly "The one up front is Clarisse, she isn't so bad once you get to know her. Next to her is actually Lania, a daughter of Nemesis, but she gets along well with them." Pointing to the boy with stringy blonde hair in the back she frowned "Peter is one of the Ares kids. Most of them are blood thirsty, but Peter…Well he's dangerous if he loses his temper. Really dangerous_._" she warned "I've been trying to get Chiron to do something about him before he hurts someone, but..." she trailed off and Triton nodded, though he could honestly care less. Once the barbarians had finished their exit, a new girl appeared to be running towards him, her short and choppy hair flying behind her.

"Hello Prince Triton." a girl smiled at him politely when she reached them before handing Annabeth a piece of paper "I'll take over from here, Percy wants to ask you about a design for the new stables." she said and Annabeth grinned, shaking her head fondly.

"He's such a seaweed brain." she mumbled affectionately and the other girl laughed, her ever changing eyes shimmering as if they were a mirage.

"Don't be so sure, I saw him arguing about politics with your brother the other day and he seemed to be holding his own pretty well." she said and Annabeth shrugged, not looking surprised.

"He's not stupid...Just oblivious." she told her and than gave a low bow to Triton. "Prince Triton," she addressed him "This is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. She'll show you the rest of the way around." Annabeth told him sweetly and gave a small wave as she wandered off in the waves of animals that Triton supposed were campers.

"Hi!" Piper beamed at him "Er- Well, I suppose hello? Sorry, I don't usually address royalty everyday." she chuckled and Triton stared. She was a charm speaker. Her voice was already soothing him, making the god feel a sudden urge of dislike. He had never been fond towards anyone who could manipulate another person through magic and this McLean girl was very good at it.

"Then don't." he told her coldly and she blinked, surprised by the amount of venom he injected.

"Oh." she frowned "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you-"

"Is there anywhere else in this vile place I need to be shown?" he asked harshly and before Piper could even think of a reply, someone else jumped into the conversation, sounding more peeved than either party.

"The exit." Percy glowered "I can take you there myself if you like." he added before turning towards Piper and offering her a smile. "You can go ahead and go with your cabin Pipes." he told her and the Aphrodite girl rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"We _need_ to think of something better that you can call me than Pipes." she informed him and gave Triton one last questioning look before skipping away.

"You do not talk to me that way." Triton growled the moment she disappeared and Percy set furious green eyes on him.

"You do not talk to Piper that way. She didn't do anything to you. No one here _wants_ you-"

"I would stop talking now unless you want me blow this place up." he warned sharply, but Percy didn't seemed deterred.

"How do you think the gods would react to _that_?" he said through narrowed eyes "We may mean less to them than their drachmas, but I still don't think they'll be happy if you killed us." he challenged and Triton felt his temper spike.

"_Excuse me_!?" he hissed and grabbed Percy by his shirt "We should clarify some things here _brother_. I am a god. You are a mortal. I will live forever. You will die at the end of your _pathetic_ little life. You don't tell me what to do, and if you try that again I swear on the river Styx even our father cannot stop me from murdering you." he growled and Percy looked straight back into his eyes unflinchingly.

"As long as I'm the only one you're murdering." he said flatly and Triton tossed him back with disgust. He needed to wash his hands now.

"Take me to Chiron." he demanded and for a second, the prince honestly thought he was going to argue. The brat didn't though, merely turning on heel and storming towards a large house near the top of a hill. Giving an irritated huff, he followed trying to adapt his legs to walk on land instead of water. It was a strange feeling, walking on land. Heavier at the bottoms of his feet, yet lighter everywhere else. Strange.

"Chiron." Percy called out once the reached the doorway "His majesty is here to see you." he said, and there was an obvious fight to keep the sarcasm out of his tone.

Quickly, probably sensing the trouble, Chiron appeared, looking warily at his camper. The centaur looked between the two for a moment before warily running a hand over his face and nodding.

"Thank you Percy." he said calmly "You can go, but could you see me again after dinner?" he asked and Percy readily agreed, looking eager to just get away from Triton at the moment. Once the annoying brat was gone, Chiron turned to him with knowing eyes. "What can I do for you Prince Triton?" he asked amiably.

"Where am I to stay?" he asked, choosing his words carefully.

"Well, in all honesty we've never had a god aside from Mr. D stay here before, and I don't think he would take to kindly to anyone using his chambers. I suppose we could build something to your taste, but it wouldn't be finished by tonight." Chiron began thoughtfully and Triton got the feeling the old horse was just amusing him.

"You are going to suggest my father's cabin." he said without any excitement and Chiron gave him a tight smile.

"Is that something you would consider?" he asked lightly and Triton rolled his eyes.

"I...Suppose for one night I could put up with Jackson." he shuddered slightly and he wondered when he allowed his pride to get struck down this low that he had to sleep with a half-blood in a cabin.

"You would be surprise how much the two of you are alike." Chiron commented and Triton allowed his eyes to flash warningly.

"I doubt it." he said coldly and then stared quietly at the other end of the room for a moment, trying to get his bearings. What was he supposed to do here? Triton didn't like to sit around, doing nothing. It wasn't his style. He could go back to the palace, but his father wouldn't be happy, plus it is a day trip back. It would be utterly pointless to head out.

He was so screwed.

Getting up, Triton stretched before eloquently, thanking Chiron for his time, ignoring the somewhat amused look on the trainer's face before heading out towards the cabins again. The sun was already setting and from off in the distance the god could see that the campers were all eating at the dining pavilion.

Taking his time, he walked to the edge of the camp, digging his feet into the sand of the beach. He looked out towards the water and gave a heaving sigh.

"Father, I hope you know what you're doing sending me here." he told the water solemnly and turned his back so that he didn't have to look at the ocean anymore with yen. It would be a long day before he got set foot in his father's realm again.

Behind him the water tumbled back in forth, the waves almost smiling to each other with knowing.

* * *

**Guys, what am I doing!? I TOLD myself I wouldn't start another story, I promised! I'm too busy! Oh well... Despite my claims to a hectic life I know I will probably be updating this at least once a week. Ever had those random moments where you just HAVE to write? Yeah. That's what happened.**

**Hello everyone, my name is Kensi and I am a write-oholic. **

**To be honest, I haven't read PJO in...Well...Forever. I actually need to read _Mark of Athena_ and _House of Hades_ still. So yeah, I decided to embrace my inner child (ha! What am I talking about!? I'm sixteen, I am a child!) and write this. I hope everyone likes it so far, I am always opened to suggestions and what not so please review if you have a moment!**

**Thanks!**

**-Kensi**

**P.S. For those of you who are wondering about the cover...Yes I made Triton Orlando Bloom. In my defense there are not that many men who could pull off long hair...And...I really wanted to look at pictures of Orlando Bloom for a little bit. Don't judge :P **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: **How I Almost Killed My Brother...Several Times.****  
**

_Triton could kill him._

_Right now. And no one would ever know._

_Five year old Perseus Jackson dashed towards the water, his mother unknowingly still asleep in the small cabin, having not been awaken at this ungodly hour. _

_She wouldn't even think that it would be the water to take her son. No one would ever find out how the little demigod died… Considering he wasn't supposed to exist, the few who knew of him wouldn't care… Aside from maybe his father. _

_Perseus was now in the ocean, throwing water into the air and giggling as the child amused himself among the fish. Triton felt his power surge and the water sucked Percy closer to him, leaving the little boy struggling to stay afloat. Perhaps he should just throw him into ocean, see how long this son of the sea makes it._

_It was then that a pair of large green eyes locked onto his. They were intense. Full of some kind of panic and refusal that the god did not quite understand. The five year old coughed for a second as he swallowed some of the water, and then the current pulled him under._

_Would he figure out he could breathe?_

_Fascinated by the runt, Triton swam closer, getting within an arm's reach as Percy held his breath underneath the crashing waves._

_"Some powerful half-blood you are." He chuckled as the body thrashed and he shook his head in disgust. He wouldn't even need to kill this one._

_"That's not funny." Looking back up in shock, Triton found himself latching onto those same eyes again, this time with wonder as he looked around curiously. The kid didn't question the fact he could breathe underwater. He was so young he probably didn't understand it wasn't normal._

_"What's not funny?" he asked, not able to help himself as the boy stared at him._

_"Your joke. You laughed, but it didn't sound funny. I don't get it." Percy cocked his head and Triton took a moment to digest how much he looked like their father. _

_"It wasn't a joke."_

_"Then why did you laugh?"_

_"Maybe I like laughing." He challenged and this seemed to stump him for a moment. _

_"Ok." He accepted and looked at him again. "What's your name?"_

_"None of your business." He snapped and Percy seemed unfazed by his malice. On the contrary, he put out his small hand to shake. _

_"I'm Perc-something. I like just Percy though. Why is your hair so long?" he asked, reaching up to touch Triton's ponytail. Promptly smacking his hand away, Triton moved back, meeting a pouting look. "That was mean." He informed him sourly and he sulked and Triton glowered._

_"You're annoying."_

_"Not uh. Hey, do you like pizza?"_

_"Do I like-? No!" he hissed and Percy looked as though it was that statement which ended their nonexistent friendship._

_"That's not good. You should eat pizza. It might make you less grumpy."_

_"I'm not grumpy."_

_"Ok grumpy guy. Wanna come play with me?"_

_Triton stared, not really processing what was happening here. Did this child really not understand that he was in a relatively dangerous position? He supposed that it was only a five year old, but still._

_Perseus was still looking at him with a certain expectation. Again, Triton contemplated how easy it would be to kill him. Sighing, he looked into sea green eyes again and winced with pain when he saw how well they matched his own. Maybe it wasn't the kid's fault that his father wasn't a loyal husband, but he was still a result of a disgusting mistake._

_"Come on." he finally sighed and Percy didn't question what was going on, instead affectionately grasping Triton's hand like he was his best friend. _

_"Where are we going?" he asked with excitement and Triton scowled, trying to pry the five year old off of him._

_"Ugh, get off." he grumbled and led Percy over to where his cabin was. "Look, your Mom is up there, alright? Go away." he snapped and Percy took a moment to look heartbroken._

_"You're leaving?" he asked and Triton pursed his lips. He didn't understand his immediate attachment._

_"Yes. Now go."_

_"But-"_

_"Do you want a shark to come and eat you?" Triton asked with exasperation and slowly Percy shook his head "Ok then. Go to your Mom...And don't wander off alone. It's not very smart." he told him, unsure of why he was offering advice to someone who could barely read. _

_"Okay!" Percy told him happily "I promise! I'll tell Mommy about you, alright? Then you can come and visit!" Before Triton could respond Percy dashed back out of the water yelling "Goodbye grumpy mermaid!"_

_Mermaid? Really? _

_Triton grumbled, hoping that never again he would see that brat again and that he wasn't the prophecy child. Gods know that they would perish if they left their fate to that thing... _

* * *

Chiron had asked him nicely to _try_ and get along with Triton. So Percy would try. Briefly.

It wasn't as though he didn't want to not get along with the god- they _were _half-brothers after all. Triton was just a stuck-up, angry little thing and personally, Percy wasn't about to go tripping over his own two feet to try to please the guy. He tried to think of himself as a mirror in this situation. If Triton's nice, he'll be nice. If he's a jerk, Percy will be a jerk. Sounded fair to him.

None of this had made it any less awkward when Percy walked into their cabin last night though.

They hadn't really acknowledged each other. Percy had just collapsed on his bed to go to sleep with Triton moving as far as possible away from him before falling on his own bed.

The next morning he had awoken to Triton informing him that he talked in his sleep and that it was quite annoying. Then he had been told that if this continued to happen Triton would put a sock down his throat to solve said problem.

It hadn't been the best way to begin the day.

Luckily, Triton didn't come down with him to breakfast, so he had sometime alone to vent to Grover.

"I'm going to kill him. Or he's going to kill me. I honestly don't which one is more likely." he finished grumbling and Grover bit into his tin can.

"Him killing you definitely." he said and Percy gave him a look. "Sorry! I'm just saying cause he's a god and all..." he shrugged and Percy snorted, trying to finish his blue waffles.

Grover had come back to camp only weeks before, having been working with all the other Satyrs to take down the giants. As lord of the wild, he'd also been trying rally up the animals to keep the from Gaea's wrath. Percy had missed him, and even though his friend was only staying a couple days before heading off to do his nature thing, he was incredibly happy to see him.

"You know, he never told me what my Dad needs my help with... Gods know I shouldn't ask." he sighed and Annabeth nudged him as she walked by.

"Look at that Seaweed brain, you're beginning to figure these things out!" she told him, kissing him on the cheek.

"I said I shouldn't, not that I wouldn't." he grinned at her and she rolled her eyes and cuffed him on the head as she brought back more food for herself.

"Don't get yourself killed." she warned with narrowed eyes and he offered her a reassuring smile. "Uh huh. Eat your waffles." she mumbled, though there was a twitch of amusement in her eyes. Laughing, Percy continued to eat, his thoughts drifting over the many things his father could want. He could Iris message him, but that might be a little weird.

"What are you going to do if Mr. D doesn't show up soon?" Grover asked, stealing a piece of waffle from his plate.

"Cry probably." Nico jumped in as he sat next to Percy and stole the other half of his blue waffle. Percy jumped, having been startled by the ghost king's sudden appearance. Looking over him, the demigod noticed that he had gained a little more color in his face since last time he saw him. He looked a little less like a corpse than before at least, and there was always the fact he was talking which was a good sign.

"Nico." Percy complained, looking sadly at his now empty plate. "Go sit at your own table."

"Yeah, but my table is boring. I don't have a satyr to talk to me. Chiron won't notice for another twenty minutes I bet. Besides, I heard Triton came here yesterday. You want to talk about annoying siblings? Have you _met _Zagreus? Or Melinoe? Macaria? _Those_ are some annoying gods. And they all hate me. At least you can escape Triton if you die. If I die, I'm stuck with them _forever_." Nico grumbled "At least Bianca never tried to put leeches in my cereal." he sighed and Percy snorted. While him and Nico hadn't been on the best terms lately, they had come to a mutual understanding on companionship. Percy still felt like his cousin was hiding something from him though...

"Well I don't think Triton is that far behind. He told me he was going to put a sock down my throat this morning."

"In fairness, I've thought about doing the same." Nico told him flatly and Grover choked on his can as he tried to laugh.

"Whatever." Percy scowled "At least I won't have Demeter trying to shove cereal down my throat in Atlantis."

"Percy." Nico scoffed "I practically live in the Underworld. Trust me, their realms aren't as amazing as people say they are. Plus you're going to have to deal with your own evil stepmother." his cousin told him and Percy frowned at this taking a sip of his blue milk.

"I don't think Amphitrite is going to pay me much attention."

"You say that until you find flowers attempting to strangle you."

"Gods Nico. Are you abused down there?" Percy asked, looking alarmed "I mean, Persephone may have not been the happiest when I last saw her but-"

"She hates me Percy. With a passion. I don't even know _why_ really. Didn't my Dad kidnap her? So it isn't as though their marriage didn't already have problems to begin with-" he started as loud crack of thunder rolled over the sky. Looking down, Nico sighed "I'm just saying!" he called to the ground "If you guys had been in love in the beginning you wouldn't have had to kidnap her, would you?" he snapped and the ground rumbled dangerously. "I better stay here for a couple days. I pissed him off." Nico muttered as he glared at the ground.

"When did you become so rebellious?" Percy laughed and Nico glowered for a moment, flicking a piece of food at him.

"I've always been rebellious."

"Nah, I've seen it as annoying runaway kid type thing. You know, the little cousin who always gets himself in trouble and yet when you get your memory wiped he pretends not to know who you are and-"

"_Gods_ Percy! Get over it!" Nico hissed "I said I was sorry like a million times. Annabeth punched me for it! Grover nearly ate me for it! We need to move on now!" he shouted a little bit louder than needed, though underneath the lighthearted banter, Percy could have sworn he saw something look pained in his eyes for a moment.

"I think the problem is that you're an angsty teenager Nico." Percy teased "A bit on the dramatic side." he clarified and watched as his mouth dropped open in horror, looking positively insulted.

"I am not." he grumbled "You just don't get it."

Percy would have probably taken full advantage of that last statement if Chiron hadn't came over and given Nico a very pointed look. Still scowling, the ghost king slunk over to his table, shooting Percy loathing looks. With a chuckle Percy stood up, having finished his meal and left to start his training. He had archery (sadly) in two hours, and was teaching a swords class at three. Until then he could probably just spar with Annabeth in the arena for a little while-

"Perseus."

...Or he could stab his eyes out with Riptide.

"Hey." he turned to Triton, trying to sound nonchalant "You know you can call me Percy." he added. For many years he had attempted to let his full name grow on him, considering that was how immortals seemed to like to address him as, but it never did. Possibly because every time he heard it he was very close to dying or getting put on stable duty.

Triton looked at him blankly for a moment as if he were some kind of slow animal.

"Your name is Perseus." he explained and Percy honestly tried not to roll his eyes.

"Yes. It is. I know that, thanks. Everyone just calls me Percy though. I mean, don't you guys have nicknames?"

"We call Benthesikyme, Benni." Triton shrugged and Percy didn't bother to ask who Benni might be "But her name is a lot harder to say than Perseus. Is it really that hard for you?" he asked and the younger son of Poseidon gave an irritated huff._  
_

"No. I just like Percy better."

"You argue over the most trivial things." Triton observed and the half-blood let his mouth fall open, sputtering in denial. Was it really _that_ much to ask for that the so-called 'Prince' said his name correctly? Gods...

"What do you want?" he snapped finally and Triton gave him that look again before responding loftily.

"Is Dionysus back?" he inquired and Percy shook his head, his eyes glancing towards the arena which was only a few feet away. He was so close...

An annoyed groan came from Triton and the god glowered around at the camp, his eyes flashing as he intently studied the area around him once more with disapproval etched in his face.

"Well what am I supposed to do here?" he asked flatly and Percy shrugged. How was he supposed to know?

"Train. Talk to Chiron. We're playing capture the flag later." he suggested halfheartedly. Triton seemed to find these suggestion just as much appealing as he did, if the alarmed expression was anything to go by. "Look, I don't know. Gods don't-"

"Usually stay here. Yes I have heard." Triton cut him off with annoyance. Percy wished that they could finish building Triton's cabin already so he could go somewhere. While all minor gods and goddesses were supposed to have cabins after the last war, they had yet to finish them. There were just so many of them and everyone had stopped working once the giants had started rising. He wasn't even for sure if anyone had started on Amphitrite's yet.

"Ever stay here actually. Unless you count Mr. D" Percy smirked, happy to correct him and Triton gave him a withering look that wouldn't have too out of place on Mrs. Dodds.

"What's capture the flag?" he asked with slight curiosity and Percy took a moment to calm himself. It wasn't as though he would _actually_ play.

"A game. There are two sides where each team hides a flag and tries to steal the other. We're doing Poseidon versus Athena." he grinned wildly. Annabeth and him and been going at it for weeks, trying to get to all the cabins together. Luckily for him, all the minor gods and goddesses loved him and seemed to create quite an army. Mixed in with the Hephaestus and Zeus (Well...Since it was only Jason visiting it would be more like the Jupiter cabin) kids they held a pretty good chance. Unfortunately his girlfriend scared Apollo and Hermes into joining her. Then Piper and Katie were her best girlfriends so there went Aphrodite and Demeter. He still had a chance to get Nico...And _maybe_ Ares if he could somehow magically convince Clarisse... Which was most likely not happening.

"That sounds incredibly dull." Triton interrupted his thoughts and Percy pursed his lips.

"Well then don't go." he finally said and was momentarily distracted by Pollux sprinting up to him with a grin.

"Hey Perce!" he cried out and nearly slipped as he reached them. His eyes were alight with excitement "Lord Triton. Were you guys talking about tonight? Dionysus is on your side. Denise got claimed!" he beamed and Percy smiled. He didn't doubt Pollux had heard every word they had just said. For some reason, Dionysus' kids had good ears.

"Sister?"

"Yep!" Pollux told him, practically dancing. Ever since the loss of his twin in the Titan war, Pollux had been more secluded. There were no other children of  
Mr. D either, which made him more alone. Denise was a ten year old who had shown up yesterday. She so obviously screamed their camp director it was almost funny. Not only did she have the hair and eyes, but her sassy, pessimistic attitude was a neon sign. Percy was happy Pollux had someone to look out for now at least.

"I'll fill you guys in on the plan later then. We need to pummel Annabeth- Uh...I mean Athena." he grinned and Pollux rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh. And whatcha going to do when your girlfriend bats her pretty eyes at you Jackson?" he chortled and Percy pretended to look affronted.

"I'm not _that_ bad!" he defended and then leaned in with a horribly, Hermes looking smile. "Besides, Connor and Travis agreed to secretly side with us to get back at Katie for ruining their prank... Let's just say Annabeth won't...See me coming." he grinned and Pollux looked at him in awe.

"Her _hat_? Dude, if she finds out...You just survived two wars for nothing."

"Connor technically took it. Besides, it was Jason's idea... Sort of."

"He's going against Piper tonight isn't he? Styx, this is going to be fun...Well, I'm late for armory and Leo might burn my head off this time...See you tonight!" he waved and Percy smiled, waving back as Triton watched the exchange with suspicious eyes.

"Wait. This game is like a war?"

"A...Controlled one I guess." Percy shrugged "It's a big deal over here." he added and felt a stab of fear at the feral look that crossed over his half-brother's face.

"Hmm... Do you really think you'll beat Athena?" he asked, with a very high amount of doubt in his voice.

"Chances are in my favor." he smirked slightly "I really want to win."

"Huh." Triton scoffed "Tell you what. If you tell me this amazing plan and it is actually _good_...I'll help you." he said and Percy blinked, resisting the urge to suddenly punch him in the nose. Did the he think he actually _wanted_ his help? Besides, Triton would more than likely try to mess up his chances on winning somehow. Still, he didn't want to purposely offend him.

"Uh...Well..." he started, racking his mind for some kind of way to politely say no. "You see..." he began again and Triton gave him a very impatient look. Great. He couldn't think of a single way to tell him to go away without getting blasted for his troubles.

"Problem?" Triton asked, probably sensing his discomfort. Scowling, Percy shook his head and looked longingly at the arena before sighing and gesturing for Triton to follow him. If he was going to have to tell his master plan, he was going to tell it where no one else could hear.

Marching to his...Well, _their_ cabin now, Percy impatiently described how he had worked everything out. Triton listened, for the first time in his life fully attentive to Percy without the disdain. After a couple minutes, Percy went silent waiting for the criticism to come.

"Huh." Triton finally murmured, looking at the younger son of Poseidon with calculating glance. "I suppose you aren't as stupid as I had originally thought."

"Funny."

"It wasn't a joke."

Percy scowled at him for a second as Triton played with a drop of water, having it fly around the empty cabin, making different shapes in the air. After a moment he lowered his hand and looked thoughtfully at Percy.

"You can't hide the flag?" he asked and Percy shrugged.

"Well... No. It has to be somewhere the other team will see it. No camouflaging or anything." he explained and suddenly Triton seemed to get a look in his eyes that Percy didn't quite trust. It was almost...Hermes-ish.

"Considering that this _is_ Athena's cabin we are speaking of, they'll probably look for it in the middle of the lake, and figure out a way to get to it beforehand."

"Yeah, but they'll also know we have Jason, so we can't just put it in a tree or something."

"I know." he said crisply, as if Percy had somehow insulted in intelligence. They both gave the other a challenging stare for a moment before Triton smirked again, as if he had an inside joke that only he knew about it. "Alright. So put it in the island at the middle of the lake." he agreed and stood up, brushing his jeans off "They'll expect that. They just won't expect what will be waiting for them in the lake."

* * *

Annabeth was...Well, not a happy camper.

Her hat was _gone_. As in MIA, and she was not pleased about it.

She needed that hat for capture the flag tonight. While Percy was cute thinking he could win, she needed to clarify that one couldn't simply beat her cabin. Ares only on occasion. Rarely. Only when the war brats cheated.

The daughter of Athena was halfway across camp, hoping to find her boyfriend and get him to help her look when she heard a series of curses and yelling that sounded strangely like... Uh... What the Hades?

Coming closer to the shoreline of the ocean she peered to see two figures emerging from the water, tripping over one another.

"Percy?" she frowned to herself, walking closer to inspect what the son of Poseidon. Only when she had gotten closer did she realize it was Triton he was with, and both looked pissed.

"How in the name of the _gods_ did you expect that to go over well?" Percy was yelling, spluttering something out of his mouth as Triton scowled at the coastline as if it had somehow personally offended him.

"Me!? _Me_!? I wasn't the one who insulted him!" the god scowled, his body turning strangely bright with rage. "Do you even _think_ before you talk?" he yelled back and Percy clenched his fists, the water swirling angrily around his feet.

"Don't blame me just because _your_ plan backfired!"

"It wouldn't have backfired if you had kept your mouth shut!"

"Oh, because you totally had everything under control!"

"I did!"

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure that thing attacked you."

"It did not! Sea creatures wouldn't dare attack the prince of the sea!" Triton roared indignantly and as Annabeth crept closer, she saw both boys' clothes were tattered, as if having faced a very vicious sea monster...Or possibly a very angry octopus considering their shirts were covered with black ink. At Triton's statement, Percy scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

"Do you have any idea how stupid you sound?" he asked and yelped as Triton singed a sleeve of his shirt off. Deciding it was time to intervene before her boyfriend became fried seafood, she took a couple more steps forward and cleared her throat loudly. Both boys whipped around, Percy having been in the middle of pulling out Riptide as Triton stared at her, extinguishing the flame in his hand. Annabeth wondered offhandedly if that was a god thing or if Triton somehow had a connection with fire she didn't know about.

"Uh...Hey Wise Girl." Percy said, slowly lowering his pen and offered her a small grin. As cute as her looked, she didn't smile back though, instead just raising her eyebrows at the two.

"Is there a problem?" she asked in such a way that if the gods on Olympus had heard, they would have assumed Athena had entered the room.

"Um. No." Triton recovered, fully standing up. "We were just..." his voice trailed off as he studied Percy's shirt and his own clothing for a moment, as if just realizing what a mess they were. "Talking." he finished lamely and the daughter of Athena hid a smile. Lying was clearly not Poseidon's strong suit if his sons were anything to go by.

"Wow. Very intense talk." she rolled her eyes and saw Triton stiffen at the lack of respect. "Can you two _try_ to stay alive? At least Percy. I need to see his face tonight after we beat you guys." she beamed at her boyfriend and Percy let his mouth fall out with betrayal.

"Wha-? Hey! We can win!" he cried out and gestured to his brother "We have a god now!" he pointed wildly and Annabeth felt her smile vanish.

"He can't play! He's...He's not a half-blood!"

"That sounded strangely like discrimination, daughter of Athena." Triton cut in, with a suddenly smug smile. "I'm here aren't I? Why could I not play? Unless you don't think you can take me." he taunted and Annabeth narrowed her eyes, knowing he was just playing with her pride...And it was working. Athena children always did love a challenge...

"You think you two could even work together for more than five minutes?" she asked and they both glanced at each other warily before Percy answered with a shrug and Triton muttered something that sounded a lot like 'If he didn't talk we could'.

"Right. Well by all means, good luck." she chuckled, kissing Percy on the cheek fondly. "It's alright Seaweed brain." she whispered "I'll still love you even when you lose tonight." she grinned and felt her expression broadened when he rolled his eyes, sending her heart fluttering.

"We'll see about what Wise Girl." he murmured and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Pulling away, she gave them both a goofy smile before turning away to get back to her cabin, completely forgetting about her hat. She needed to get back and start revising her game plans.

* * *

Triton wanted to throttle Percy Jackson. Badly.

He was attempting to overcome that though because he really did want to go back to Olympus one day and tell the goddess of wisdom that he had help defeat her cabin in a game of...Capture the flag, was it called? Yeah. That.

As much as Athena and Poseidon hated one another, he had always had a good relationship with the goddess and couldn't wait to annoy her.

"Stupid octopus." Percy glowered at the water, diverting his attention back to the half-blood brat. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and stared hard at the sea.

"We could always use a shark." he suggested and Percy's eyes seemed to pop out in alarm.

"_What_!? How about we come up with something that _won't_ eat my girlfriend." he snapped and Triton snorted, exasperated with his so-called brother.

"We can tell him _not_ to eat her. Just to take off a leg or something."

"You're a bit psychopathic, you know that?" Percy asked and Triton felt his eyes heat up again.

"You're a bit of an idiot, you know that?" he mimicked back and Percy made a face in retribution. Gods, he was annoying. Triton ignored him, walking back into the ocean with Percy grumbling at his heels. They spent the next couple minutes arguing which sea creature would be best to guard that flag. Percy was strangely adamant about not using any of the good animals. No sharks, electric eels, sword fish, killer whales, or anything dangerous of any kind. They were both on the verge of losing their tempers again when they saw it. Literally.

A blue whale. Duh.

It only ate grill, but was still strong enough to fend off the Athena campers if needed. Triton and Percy seemed to be so pleased with themselves, running up to the whale, who was only too happy to help before they realized two problems.

The lake was freshwater.

And they had to transport a two hundred ton whale into a lake.

* * *

Somewhere from within the camp, Chiron paused from his evening activities to listen to several campers complain on how Lord Triton turned the lake into sea water and how both sons of Poseidon were insisting everyone clear the area.

Chiron supposed he should go to stop them, but with Triton being a god, he wasn't for sure he could. He considered getting a hold of Poseidon, but was cut short when a huge tidal wave came over the camp. Was that a...? No, he must have been imagining it. The boys were probably just arguing and lost control of their powers. It was to be expected after all, and at least they had had the sense to get the campers out of the way before they fought.

Really, a very responsible thing to do.

Perhaps there might be hope for those two after all.

"I SWEAR IF YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD I WILL OBLITERATE YOU PERSEUS!"

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!?"

Chiron sighed, recanting his previous statement. He hoped Mr. D returned soon to end this mayhem.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: **Poseidon vs. Athena**

Triton and Percy were having problems.

It started after the whale incident, where Triton had simply wanted to change clothes after _that_ disaster before going to play this capture the flag game. Percy had come in shortly after, wanting to take an hour or so nap.

Needless to say they clashed rather easily.

Triton was used to having his own room, and evidently so was Percy. Paying no heed to him, the younger boy called the lights off and Triton heatedly called them back on.

Percy may 'technically' be cabin leader because he had been there longer, but Triton was a god...By default he should be cabin leader.

Usually this was settled by a vote, which was...Well...One to one.

Percy then challenged him to a duel, but both knew it was too close to the game to carry it out, so they had spent the next ten minutes glaring at one another.

"I hate you." Triton declared and Percy lifted his half sleeping form from his pillow to inform him the feeling was mutual.

Gods, he wanted to go _home_. He missed his room, his sisters, the sea... He missed swimming rather than awkwardly fumbling on two legs... He missed the sight of the ocean at dawn and the smell of coral at night...

He missed his friends and...Well...Anyone who wasn't a half-blood really.

"What time is it?" Percy muttered as he rubbed his eyes and Triton shot him an irritable look.

"Why don't you get up and look at the clock?" he suggested with annoyance and Percy took a moment to glower at him, his crazy bed hair reminding the god of Scar from _The Lion King_.

"Ugh." Percy grunted in response, finally falling off the bed. Triton rolled his eyes, watching as his half-brother stumbled around the messy room, trying to find his armor and cursing as he tripped over various items.

From the other side of the room, he saw a glint of the chest piece Percy was searching for, but decided to stay silent. It was kind of fun watching him blunder about in a half-sleep.

"For Zeus' sake!" Percy yelled after a couple minutes of this "Why can't I find anything!?"

"Probably because you live in a land of filth." Triton commented needlessly with a charming smile and Percy threw him a cold look.

"You know, you haven't exactly made it cleaner." he scowled, gesturing to Triton's things lying around. How he had managed to dirty the place up within the almost two days he had been there, neither knew. Percy at least had the excuse that he was a teenage boy. Triton was a thousand year old Greek god.

"Well then you should get a maid." Triton yawned "Besides, it doesn't matter to me whether or not you pass cabin inspection. I'm not going to be doing any chores."

"I'll find a way to kick you out."

"Go ahead and try." Triton challenge and both stared at each with loathing for a moment before Percy went back to grumbling and throwing things around as he looked for his things. To add to his entertainment, Triton made sure to use the water in the room to move the armor every time Percy got close to finding it. It last another fifteen minutes before Percy finally lost his temper and the fountain at the end of the room exploded, soaking nearly everything.

Triton was briefly reminded of when his Dad couldn't find his favorite shirt and Mount Vesuvius erupted, destroying that Roman town of Pompeii.

He decided he might as well help clean up once in a while after that... For camp safety if nothing else.

* * *

Percy was still slightly annoyed when he walked out of his cabin later that day, dressed for Capture the Flag. He didn't know where Triton was, nor did he care at this point in time as he felt another wave of anger roll over him at the thought of his annoying brother. When he met up with Jason, the Roman didn't comment on his mood, though he did sense slight amusement on his part, which quickly diminished at Percy's glare.

"Percy!" Connor called out as they made their way towards the team's meeting place. "Hey! Good luck today." he smiled and Percy smirked as he felt something slip into his hand. "Do not tell Annabeth where you got this." the Stoll whispered seriously "She's your girlfriend, so it's likely you're the only one she won't kill if she finds out." he warned and Percy nodded, watching as the son of Hermes bounded away towards where Athena's team was meeting.

"You got it?" Jason asked and Percy held up Annabeth's Yankee cap in triumphant.

"Oh yeah." he grinned wildly and put it on "Is it working?" he asked and looked down to see his body had vanished before taking it off with a smirk. They were _totally_ going to win.

"Alright everyone!" he yelled out and the group of demigods shuffled over to him as he stood on a wooden box to see everyone. "I want to make sure everyone is clear on the plan. We all know where the flag is, and we all know it is guarded pretty well. I still want the Hephaestus and Vulcan kids to set up traps over around the perimeter." he called out and the smaller group of Greek and Roman kids cheered in approval. "Hecate and Hebe." he yelled and the six boys and girls looked over innocently at him. "You are all in charge of keeping the prisoners...Well...In jail." he said and Liam, a son of Hecate snapped his fingers so that chains fell into his hands.

"No problem." he grinned and Percy nodded.

"Butch, your cabin is going to be the first wave of attack." he told the Iris cabin and the kids all nodded "They're going to be followed by Dionysus." he said, and Pollux and Denise smiled. "And then Nico." he said and from his place in the shadows, the son of Hades rolled his eyes.

"Got it Percy." he muttered, leaning against a tree.

"Nike." he said and the group of kids roared happily "You guys are the last wave. Remember, once you've launched into attack, try to keep them occupied, but we want Pollux and Denise to circle back around to our side so we lead them towards us." he nodded "Clovis. You and the Thanos cabin are in charge of catching anyone who comes to our side...Uh...Try to stay awake." he added and Clovis yawned with a small nod. "Jason and I will go in last, and Triton..." he looked around before catching sight of the god watching him by the tree line "Uh...Just...Do whatever you do." he instructed and a small chuckle ran through the crowd as Triton narrowed his eyes at him in warning. Alright then, let's go!"

Jumping down, Jason stood next to him again, running a hand through blonde hair thoughtfully. In silence, they both looked over the group of Greek and Roman demigods sprawling around. Percy knew the gods wanted to separate them again. He was told it was only a matter of time before the two sides would fight, but the demigods were adamant about staying together. He supposed at this moment, they could only protest as sneakily as possible.

"Can we get this over with?" Denise called from her spot in the large group of demigods that ranged over the field.

"You don't want to play?" Jason asked with his head cocked to the side and the newly claimed half-blood narrowed her eyes at him.

"That's not what I said, was it?" she told him, both hands on her hips. "Jeez Jake." She grumbled and the son of Jupiter frowned at her.

"Uh, it's Jason."

"Whatever Johan." She sighed and then lit up as Pollux walked over musing her hair "Hey!" she objected, but a smile was tugging at her lips as the two began to quip at one another.

"It's so weird how alike they are." Jason muttered and Percy frowned from his place next to him, watching the two siblings.

"Can you imagine what it will be like when she's old enough to date?" he asked "With Mr. D here?"

"It would be weirder for the guy. It would almost be like he's dating him instead of her."

"Ah, gross." Percy complained, shoving his friend to the side "Not cool Johan." He gagged and Jason laughed, taking his blade from its place on his hip and spinning it around.

The teams were set: Athena, Hermes, Aphrodite, Demeter, Apollo, and Ares vs. Poseidon, Hades, Jupiter, Dionysus, Hephaestus, and a few of the minor gods' cabins. Percy was nearly ecstatic with excitement. Putting on Annabeth's cap, he turned to Jason.

"How do I look?"

"Shut up." Jason laughed and the horn blew in the distance.

The game was on.

* * *

Percy was honestly pretty proud of himself at the moment.

His plan was actually _working_. Given, it had originally been one of Annabeth's battle plans for Manhattan he had tweaked, but _still_. From the look of it, almost all of the Apollo kids had been captured as well as some Aphrodite and Venus kids. There had been a suspicious lack of Athena children, although a few of Minerva's kids had appeared.

Slipping on Annabeth's hat he and Jason went across their lines, him going left while Jason went the opposite way. Thankfully, most of the campers were distracted by the first couple invasions to immediately notice anything- not that they could really see Percy anyways.

He wasn't entirely for sure where Triton was. With any luck he was doing something useful. Knowing _his_ luck, he would be telling the Athena cabin their entire plan and helping them get the flag just to spite Percy. He hadn't wanted to say it, but he very strongly suspected that the god was going to cross them. Percy knew for a fact that even if Triton didn't do it, the idea must have crossed his mind.

Quietly entering the more open area of the forest, Percy looked around for any signs of where the flag could be hidden. Jason was hopefully seeing something from a higher ground, but the other team would likely see him.

Slowly inching forward, Percy felt his eyes dart around absorbing the view of flowers, tree nymphs, and other beings wandering aimlessly around. Smiling, the son of Poseidon recognized a girl humming quietly by the stream, braiding vines in her long green hair.

"Juniper." he whispered and the tree nymph jumped, her eyes narrowing before Percy took of his hat, cautious to make sure no one else was around.

"Percy." she beamed and then shook her head. "Let me guess. The flag?" she asked and Percy nodded sheepishly before she chuckled and pointed farther up North. After thanking her, he quickly slipped Annabeth's hat back on, moving farther into the forest.

He had made it about ten feet before the first trap was sprung.

Percy had known Annabeth well enough to expect some kind of system where if he wasn't clever he would get caught. He also suspected she had set up things that would be triggered by water to specifically catch him. However, this was a typical 'step into the net and your caught' kind of thing. Way too simple for his girlfriend... Perhaps Hermes?

"Styx." he muttered as he struggled within the confinements of the braided ropes. Drawing Riptide, he cut the first piece off and fell to the ground. A sharp wail came from underneath him and he looked down with alarm to see a golden rooster was zeroing in him. It looked like something you would find in the Jack and the Beanstalk story only with what appeared to be laser eyes and a camera on its chest.

Alright, so maybe _that_ was Annabeth.

Luckily, he had the hat still on so the thing couldn't see or record him. Percy figured the loop must be played on a TV where the Athena's team could watch. It would explain where Annabeth and her cabin mates were.

_Unluckily_, the rooster seemed to have a sense of where he was because it shot a laser about two centimeters from Percy's head. For the love of Zeus...

Readying Riptide, Percy gave the rooster an unseen heated glare and resisted the urge to speak, knowing that the stupid piece of poultry probably had audio too. Slowly he inched the left, wary as the robot did too. Then he tried to move right. So did the rooster. Within a blink of an eye the thing shot another laser, this time knocking the hat right off of Percy.

Oh gods...Panic jolted through him as he dove for the hat and picked it up in relief it hadn't been burnt through. The lasers must just be some kind of force then, not meant to cause too much harm. Unfortunately, the rooster struck again, this time hitting Percy square in the chest, knocking him hard against a tree.

Styx... Cursing, he managed to stand up, dodging the lasers and weaving through the trees to escape the rooster's fury. He would have to pick Annabeth's hat up later. Considering that stupid robot, she probably already knew he had it anyways and was plotting various maiming techniques.

Percy didn't stop running for about a mile, having escaped the rooster and took down at least three or four different campers all wearing red plumes. The flag wasn't anywhere within his sight, but he kept trucking forward, only stopping when an Iris message glimmered in front of him.

"Having poultry problems?" Triton asked nonchalantly from the other side of the message, leaning against a tree. Percy looked at him for a moment before sighing.

"You saw all that?" he asked, making a face and Triton shrugged with a smirk. "And you couldn't, oh I don't know..._Help_?"

"Why?" Triton asked blankly. Making an irritated huff, Percy rose to swipe away the message when Triton spoke again. "The flag is about five minutes east, surrounded by a bunch of different trenches." he said and Percy looked at him suspiciously. "What? I'm telling the truth. Camper's honor or whatever."

"You're not a camper."

"Whatever works."

Sighing Percy reluctantly looked east and noted with sadness that it was his only lead towards the flag. As much as it frustrated him to do so, he would have to take the god's word on this one.

"Where are you?" Percy added in with a frown and Triton gave a quick glance around.

"I'm a little bit away from you. Once the other team saw you on that rooster thing, they sent a bunch of campers after you. I kept them from dragging your sorry butt to their jail."

"If you're so close, why can't you go get the flag?" Percy demanded, feeling another wave of frustration that he might be getting tricked. Triton scowled for a moment, looking with loathing at something off screen.

"I can see the flag from here-"

"How?"

"I'm a _god_ you idiot. Stop interrupting! Anyways, I won't be able to go near it... That daughter of Athena found a way to keep me away." he huffed, looking greatly annoyed. Percy vaguely wanted to ask what it was, but resisted. He would find out once he got there. Slashing through the message, Percy ran east, the wind nipping at his face as he got closer to what looked to be a cave. As he moved in, he saw the glittering form of a grey owl swirling near the mouth of it. Grinning Percy sprinted in closer, stopping cautiously to see what could have kept a god at bay from it. Edging in, he looked around the rocks that surrounded the flag and smiled.

His girlfriend was a genius.

Yeah. He dated the smartest girl on the face of the planet. What have _you_ accomplished in life?

Picking up the stone, Percy laughed out loud, shaking his head with fondness at the Egyptian carving that was engraved deeply into it. Annabeth had once told him there were other gods out there of other cultures...Carter Kane had been a mortal that knew of Egyptian gods. He had once heard rumors of Norse and Hindu deities as well. According to Annabeth (who he figured knew just about everything), different races of gods couldn't go near the other. Norse gods wouldn't be able to come near Greek symbols and vice versa. Percy supposed since Roman gods and Greek gods were technically the same, only in different forms, that would be an exception.

Still smiling, he moved to throw the rock away before pausing and looking thoughtfully at it. Placing it in his pocket, he reached forward to grab the flag.

"Nice try."

Oh great. A point of a sword touched his back and Percy looked heavenward, trying not yell in fury at being _so close_.

"Hey Malcolm." he greeted sullenly "Where's Annabeth? I thought she would want to rub this in my face."

"Oh, she's getting your flag right now." the son of Athena boasted with a smirk. "She'll be sure to rub _that_ in your face." he chuckled and Percy grimaced.

"Well you know, if there's only you, I can take you on." he replied confidently and to his surprise, Malcolm lowered his sword.

"Yeah, I know." he said and Percy turned in surprise. Malcolm smiled when he saw the look and shrugged "A wise man always knows when he can be beaten. A wiser one knows when he will be beaten."

"Nice. Who said that?"

"I did." Malcolm said with a slight air of pride. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed the flag, feeling a niggling sense that this was _way_ too easy. Where was the catch? "You won't win though." Oh. There is was.

"Why not?"

"Because according to Clarisse, your brother is in pretty bad shape."

Percy froze. What? Triton? Wasn't he immortal? A _god _(as he liked to remind him) for Zeus' sake?

Malcolm must have sense his uneasiness because he pulled out a knife and reflected it so a rainbow bounced around. Pulling out a coin he summoned Iris and seconds later Percy stared as he saw a trail of gold through the floor of the woods. Ichor.

"How in the...?"

"It doesn't matter how." Malcolm told him "If you take the flag, you won't get to him in time."

In time? Was Triton _dying_?

It could have easily been a trick. A horrible trick, but he wouldn't put it past some of Athena's kids. Annabeth was great, but her and her siblings' talent at deception was almost to the point of cruel at times. Their mind games could almost drive someone mad.

Of course if Triton _was_ in trouble...

He couldn't take that chance. Percy may not like him by any means, but he wouldn't want him hurt, just as he wouldn't want Clarisse hurt...Excessively anyways. Sighing, Percy threw a nasty look at Malcolm. He considered knocking him out so that he would be out of the way in case another member of his team came along, but at this point, he didn't want to see anyone hurt at the moment...Plus he had Annabeth's grey eyes.

"If you're lying..." he warned and Malcolm sat in front of the flag, having the audacity to pull out a book.

"Would you like me to pinky swear?" he asked and Percy rolled his eyes before running back into the woods.

* * *

Percy was going to kill him.

He didn't care that Triton was a god. He would find a way.

Not only was Percy about two feet away from the flag when it happened, but he also knew there would be enough time for Annabeth's cabin to retreat back to defense if he left.

Cursing, Percy took back about just about every moment he had claimed to want a sibling as a kid, deciding right then and there that only Tyson could be deemed brother worthy.

Sprinting through the forests he looked over and saw a couple of his teammates scattered about, each looking dazed as they choked on some kind of gas that Athena's cabin seemed to throw into the air. He doubted it was poisonous, but he still stripped off his shirt, covering his mouth as he started leading a few of them away, trying to figure out where Triton was.

He was just about to give up when he heard another shot go off.

"Triton!?" he yelled out, coughing as he inhaled a lungful of the bright blue gas. Finally, he spotted a form over by the river and sprinted over to him, seeing the god gripping the tree tightly like a lifeline. He seemed to be trying to gain his baring, but straightened up the moment he saw Percy and gave a roll of his eyes.

"Nice outfit." he told him sarcastically, nodding at Percy's ripped pants and shirt which was covering most of his face instead of his chest or stomach. "Wear that for your girlfriend?"

"Always the comedian." Percy scowled at him "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." Triton now glowered back at him and Percy felt his look go from annoyed to positively lethal.

"I did not just leave the other team's flag and possibly lose this game to have you have some kind of pride crisis. I swear to the gods if you say nothing is wrong, I will _make_ something wrong." he growled with heated exasperation. Triton looked pretty shocked at his aggressive tone. At least shocked enough so that he didn't obliterate Percy on spot. After a moment he gave a withering glance towards an empty area of the field and sighed.

"Stupid Ares girl got me with her spear." he grumbled, looking slightly embarrassed by the fact. Percy didn't question the fact a god had just gotten hurt by a simple spear. Especially if the girl happened to be Clarisse. She had recently received a new gift from her father, only this time her spear wasn't electric, but leaked some kind of poison. Chiron had forbidden her from using it on any of the campers, but Percy supposed she didn't think it would have an effect on immortals. As if understanding his confusion, Triton made a face. "I'm not one of the main gods." he shrugged by the way of explanation "I'm a little more vulnerable as it is, but when I'm out of the water it's twice as bad."

Huh. Did he just hear the words "I" and "Vulnerable" in the same sentence? By Triton?

"It won't kill you though." he said instead, his eyes falling towards the wide gash that vertically sat from his hand up to his shoulder, leaking golden ichor quickly. Could gods have blood loss?

"I'm vulnerable, not mortal." Triton scowled and ripped Percy's shirt out of his hands to cover his wound.

"I've noticed." Percy muttered which led to a death glare being thrown his way. He sighed, hoping Annabeth and the others hadn't gotten past their defenses...Or their whale. If he hurried, he might have some time to go snatch the flag, or maybe Jason had gotten to it...

"Whoa. Amigos." Percy turned to see Leo running up to them, pausing with a perplexed look. Percy winced when he realized the situation they were in. Him without a shirt, Triton with said piece of clothing, both standing alone in a forest... Oh gods... "I mean if that's what you're into-"

"Leo? No. Shut up." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh."

"What are you doing here?" he sighed instead of bothering to argue. "Aren't you supposed to be on defense?"

"And I have been kicking some butt on defense." Leo agreed "But my handy-dandy little presents for them can only work so well. You guys have about ten minutes before they fail... Though Bert seems to be holding it together by himself."

"Bert?" Percy frowned and Leo grinned.

"Well, you guys never did name that whale..."

"Theodore." Triton and Percy said at the same time and gave the other an annoyed glance. "He told us his name is Theodore." Percy further clarified and Leo grinned.

"Awesome. Theo and Leo, Protectors of the flag. I like it." he beamed and Percy chuckled before frowning after a couple seconds.

"Wait. Where are Jason and Nico?"

"Nico? No idea. The kid is invisible ninety thousand percent of the time. Jason got captured though. All Piper had to do was call out his name and he was done. I think he's with the Aphrodite cabin...They're giving the prisoners make-overs." Leo shuddered and Percy took a moment to let his eyes bug out.

"I thought Chiron said no maiming!" he cried out "That's...Sick." he shook his head before looking to see Triton had mainly cleaned up his wound, the ichor still drenching his shirt. Well, he would be off to the camp store after this.

"Well then let's-" Triton started but was cut off by a war cry and faltered "Really?" he asked no one in particular "She's already back?"

As if somehow summoned by magic, Clarisse came out of the woods, screaming with her spear in the air. Her eyes zeroed in on the three of them before shifting to Triton.

"You're mine god!" she shouted and Triton looked heavenward.

"Would you be too terribly angry if I killed your daughter?" he asked the sky and the sky rumbled darkly in response, a red glow tinting the sky.

"No luck?" Percy asked with fake sympathy

"Tyche never did seem to like me." he shrugged in response and all three boys readied their weapons for attack. Unfortunately for Leo and Percy, Clarisse had brought some friends so that Triton wasn't the only one being attacked.

Percy frowned, recognizing one of the kids as a daughter of Mars. Her name was Miranda, fourth legion.

"Hey there Jackson." she grinned and Percy cursed under his breath. Clarisse had very helpfully told her Roman brothers and sisters about him disgracing their Dad when he twelve. It had led into a fight between the difference of Ares and Mars, and a mutual hatred of Percy Jackson.

"Hey there repair boy." Katie greeted warmly, snapping her fingers so vines wrapped around their ankles. "I guess that means it is me and you left to fight."

"Uh...No. Sorry." Leo tried with a grin "I actually just came for the pizza later so..."

Triton stared for a second, looking at Leo as if not comprehending something.

"He's even more annoying than you." he finally declared and Percy gave a small grimace.

"Some people paint." he shrugged and before any response could come, Clarisse lunged forward, Triton smoothly dodging her attack.

Percy had admittedly, never seen Triton fight before. It pained him to admit he was good...Really good. Of course he had thousands of years to practice, but it still kind of awing. Clarisse made another attack and Triton skillfully gripped her arm, forcing her weapon up and knocking her legs out from under her. The daughter Ares growled, rolling to avoid his sudden lunge. Percy blinked, trying to figure out when he had gotten a sword. Hadn't he read once that he was supposed to have a trident like his Dad...?

Percy's thoughts were interrupted by Miranda sumo throwing her on top of him.

For such a tiny little thing, she was _heavy_.

Cursing, Percy knocked her off, his elbow greeting her face as he took out riptide and hit her with the butt of the sword. She looked dazed, stumbling back, but this new injury didn't seem to sway her as she gave another hit. Percy looked around, but saw they weren't near any water to aid him. He ducked, leaving Miranda to sail over him, like some kind of wild cat.

She shouted something in Latin, managing to aim her knife so that it flew right towards his head, but he turned just in time so that it only nicked his ear. His heart raced wildly as he turned gripping her shirt as she twisted his arm, but before she could pin him down he punched her hard in the face.

Even after all these years, he still felt kind of bad hitting a girl.

"Oh yeah! That's how we do it!" Leo was yelling and Percy looked to see that Katie was somehow entangled in her own plants, trying to writhe away as she let out a cry of frustration and string of expletives.

Triton was totally pummeling Clarisse. It was obvious at this point he was just toying with her, trying to get back for his earlier arm wound. Every time she lunged he moved back like it was some crazy Latin dance, retaliating with a blow of his own that caused her to stumble. Clarisse seemed to realize what was happening too, her eyes narrowing in anger. Percy was just about to leave them to go find the flag again when he a sudden opening. Triton's injured arm was brushed by a tree, having him jerk back in pain. Clarisse's eyes widened, seeing his guard fall momentarily.

Percy didn't even think about it, he jumped.

He wasn't for sure if he was trying to knock down Clarisse or his brother, but it ended up being Triton he tumbled down with. They fell just in time as Clarisse launched her spear where the god's head had been seconds before. Leo, seeing what was happening, took the moment reach forward and snapped the spear in half.

"Ah!" she screamed and Percy hid a grin. Perhaps she just shouldn't use spears anymore. "You piece of _filth_." she growled and Leo looked down at himself and shrugged.

"Hey, I never claimed to have been a fan of showers." he winked and she went forward, as if to choke him, but Triton pushed Percy off of him and with a flick of his wrist she went sailing into a tree, her head lolling forward as her head connected back.

"Ouch." Percy commented wryly "You couldn't have done that the first time?"

Rounding of Percy, Triton gripped his arm and yanked him up, looking positively furious.

"Don't _ever_ try saving me again." he ground out and Percy resisted the urge to scoff.

"Don't worry. I don't expect a thank you." he deadpanned and Triton's eyes went brighter with rage. Before he could respond though, Nico materialized out of nowhere. He opened his mouth to speak, but then did a double take, seeing Percy who was shirtless and gave them all a questioning glance.

"Uh...Am I interrupting something?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and his eyes carefully darted away from Percy, instead to Leo and Triton in turn.

"For Zeus' sake." Percy scowled "Do you have the flag?" he asked and Nico shrugged, holding up the glittering owl nonchalantly.

"There's only one problem. You're going to have to get it across."

"Why?" Leo frowned "Just do your shadow travel thing. Be a ninja." he said and Nico looked purposely at the other side where it looked as though the sun had been placed.

"I guess they suspected that." he frowned and Percy let his mouth fall open, seeing Athena's side had gotten every possible light, pointing them across the field. They had even crisscrossed the patterns so that not a single shadow could be made. Cursing, Percy frowned and then winced when he heard Theodore roar, sending some Hermes kid flying back away from their flag several miles away.

"Well...We could get across...Right?" Leo asked and Percy sighed, just knowing Annabeth had set up defenses all along their perimeter. He had better find her hat before all this was over, or else he was totally losing an arm too.

"Correction. One of you can get across." Travis said, appearing with a wave. His red plumed helmet was tilted to one side and he looked as though he had gone three rounds with a drakon, but the smile on his face told Percy he was having the time of his life.

"Hey man." Percy grinned back "Where's Connor?"

"Trying to lead the rest of the team away from you. By the way, we've come to renegotiate our deal a little. Originally I know we'd said we would help you out to get back at Katie. Unfortunately, we've also realized that if our team finds out we helped you out...We're kind of dead. So we have to make this a little worthwhile."

"Get us across the line and then we'll talk." Percy told him and Travis made a face, shaking his head sorrowfully.

"No cigar Perce. We talk now, help later. Sorry, it's a Hermes thing."

Cursing in Greek and then in Latin, Percy narrowed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

"What do you want?" he demanded and Travis smiled.

"Three weeks of you doing our chores."

"What? No way! One."

"Three."

"One."

"Three or I yell for Annabeth."

"...One and half then."

"_Three_."

"Two...And I'll let you ride Blackjack." Percy bargained and Travis seemed to think about this for a moment, his eyes twinkling.

"Deal." he agreed and Triton cocked his head.

"_That's_ a worthwhile deal?" he asked incredulously and Travis shrugged. "Impossible." the god shook his head and Percy rolled his eyes.

"Alright, here's how this is going to work." Travis frowned, looking at them all. "You two-" he gestured to Nico and Leo "Need to get caught. Distract the others. I have an extra helmet Percy could wear to blend in, but I don't know how to hide the flag. I would say you could just go down the river with it, but Annabeth has extra defenses lined up towards the end... That's why _you_." he gestured to Triton "Are going to take the flag in the river and meet us there. They'll attack you, but you can hand it off to Percy real fast and hopefully he can get across."

"Aren't you supposed to be an idiot?" Nico frowned at him and when Travis smiled, her just shook his head. "Whatever." he grumbled and gave Percy another wary glance. Triton sighed, taking the flag from the Hades' kid and closed his eyes to feel the direction the river would be. When he opened them, he saw Percy looking at him with suspicious eyes.

"You got this?" he asked carefully and Triton scoffed.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle going down a river Perseus."

"_Percy_." he complained and this time Triton smirked, twirling the flag like a baton.

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

Never again would Percy ask a favor from Travis Stoll.

Ever.

Trampling through the woods, he could only think about the hours of chores he now had. Not only did he agree to take Travis' but Connor's as well.

Pouting, he walked next to the son of Hermes past groups of the other team's troops, none of them noticing Percy under the helmet of their color. There were at least three lines of defenses he could see, each making their own echelon.

Percy had seen many terrifying things in his life... He had seen monsters, Titans, Giants, and scenes that could make even a god's skin crawl. Annabeth Chase's ability to make an army though, was probably the scariest thing of all.

It was a constant reminder that he _better_ not make her mad or else _this_ was coming after him.

With that thought in mind, he kept a sharp eye out for her hat.

"Almost there." Travis told him cheerfully. They had just reached the end of the boundary line, a series of red plumed helmets clumped together in a defensive position. How was he supposed to get past _that_? From somewhere to his right, he heard someone cry out.

"Annabeth got the flag! She just has to bring it across!"

Styx. They had to hurry.

Trying not to run, the two demigods made it over towards the river. Percy couldn't see Triton among the rocks and rushing water, but he got the feeling the god was doing that in purpose.

"Hey." A voice said and Percy winced when he recognized Piper's voice. "Are you supposed to be here?" she asked and Percy looked at Travis in alarm, trying to keep her from seeing his face underneath the helmet.

"Uh, yeah." Travis spoke up, sounding a little dazed from her charm speak "Malcolm told us to come on up."

Thank the gods he was a son of Hermes...

Piper looked at them suspiciously for a moment, but turned back around slowly, her eyes moving towards the other territory.

"How am I going to get past them?" he muttered to Travis, who shrugged helplessly.

"Beats me." he whispered back and Percy groaned. He was trying not to feel anxious at the fact Annabeth was probably minutes away from winning. A roar came over the crowd and Percy bit his tongue when he saw a blonde form sprinting across the field with a sea green flag. She was pretty far away, but Annabeth was fast.

"Perseus."

He jumped as Triton popped calmly out of the water, discreetly handing him the huge flag.

"How am I supposed to get over?" he asked with alarm and Triton sighed, muttering some unkind words underneath his breath before twisting his hands. Within seconds the entire line of campers were washed away in a huge tidal wave, Travis included. Percy stumbled, but quickly caught himself using the water to balance. Gripping the flag, he dove across before they recovered.

The flag glimmered to a sea green trident.

"YES!" he yelled and a wave of jeering came from nowhere. Annabeth, who was now next to him, stared in shock. Percy grinned wildly at her, turning to find Triton so he could painfully make sure he received his credit for the win, but the god had vanished.

"Nice abs." Annabeth grinned at him and Percy felt his face flush when he realized he had yet to find a shirt. He wondered vaguely how he could have gotten by all those other campers without them noticing. Wincing, he looked over and saw they were mainly Aphrodite and Venus children, and their eyes weren't exactly focused on his face right now. He looked bashfully at his girlfriend and shrugged.

"It's a long story." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"How...?" Annabeth started, aghast as she looked at the flag in his hand and then her eyes narrowed. "Where's my hat?" she asked and Percy's moment of victory dissipated.

Uh oh.

* * *

"I'm going to turn you into a fish!" Triton yelled through the door, pounding vehemently as Percy flicked a page of his magazine, Annabeth curled up against him.

"You aren't worried?" she asked him and Percy shrugged, gesturing to the rock with Egyptian symbols of his nightstand.

"Nah, I don't have to let him in." he said, pulling another twig from his hair. He had spent the last three hours helping his girlfriend find her stupid hat, and with her glowering at him, it hadn't been too much fun.

"I swear, when I get in there..." Triton screamed and Annabeth winced for the poor door.

"He's going to burn down the camp." she frowned and shook her head fondly at her boyfriend. "You just love getting people angry with you." she said, hiding a smile.

"It's a talent."

"I've noticed." she laughed and sighed contently. "How long do you think he's going to keep doing this?"

"Until he finds Chiron to come in and take the rock out." Percy shrugged, twirling a piece of her hair. "You know... I was doing some thinking earlier."

"How dangerous." she smiled and then met his eyes and tilted her head with a sad grimace. "You were thinking about the gods' reward." she said, not bothering to put it in question form.

"Yeah." he said softly "If you want-"

"It doesn't matter." she interrupted him "I know what you're thinking. Just take as much time as you need. We'll figure it out. Just like Zeus' bolt and the Fleece. Just like Atlas and the labyrinth. Just like Kronos, you missing, the Romans, and Tartarus. Just like Gaea. We always get through it Percy." she told him, kissing him softly. "Right now we should just worry about the camps and the problems with _that_ right now. Okay?"

"Okay." Percy agreed, relaxing slightly before eyeing the door warily. "Hey, there's a window outback."

"You say that like I haven't snuck out of there before." Annabeth grinned and Percy chuckled.

"Want to head to the beach before Triton figures out a way in to kill us?" he asked and Annabeth stood up and threw a wicked look over her shoulder.

"Race you there Seaweed brain."

* * *

**My...Hands...They don't work anymore. Ladies and gentleman, that may have been the longest chapter I've ever written. I had wanted to make sure the Capture the flag game was all done in one chapter, but _lord_ did that take a lot of writing to complete. I hope I did a good job with it and it didn't come out boring...**

**Anyways, the next chapter should be Thursday (that will be my official publishing day for this story) and if it doesn't appear feel free to assume I've either died a horrible death, am being held hostage, or am too exhausted to carry on with life at the given moment. Possibly the latter somehow.**

**Thank you all who have left reviews so far, it means so much to me that you guys have even read this story, let alone reviewed, favorited, and followed it. An especially big shout out to Firestar'sniece, who has been an awesome help.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Kensi**

**P.S. If any of you happen to see any mistakes in this story, please do tell me. I'm definitely going to spend a day sometime this weekend and correct a few grammar things here and there. This chapter was so huge I'm nearly positive I messed something up!**

**P.P.S. Content speaking, I know I brought up a lot of things this chapter that will bring up several questions. I had so much crammed in here I didn't think I could really try to answer anything... Hopefully the next couple I'll be able to hit on some pressing matters. Seriously though, if this at all starts to get way too confusing to anyone, PM me or review and tell me to chill or something lol (I have this thing where I sometimes expect my readers to magically enter my mind and know and what I know about the story). So yeah... Bye for real! I need to make my 3:00 brain focus on the HW I haven't finished yet now...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:** The Reason We Can't Have Nice Things**

From what Triton had heard, demigod dreams were usually pretty terrible.

Of course, they had never really experienced a godly dream before. Gods didn't sleep all that much, but when they did, the fates seemed to like to make it that much more painful. The dreams were usually long...And vivid.

In fact, this one was so vivid the only way he had realized it was a dream was from the sign in front of him.

_Welcome Newly Deceased!_

The Underworld.

Triton had never been to the place before. He couldn't die and had never received an invitation from his Uncle, but this was clearly the place...And unless he had been magically summoned here by Hades, he had to be in some kind of sleep.

The realm was dark with tinges of red and shades of brown. In the distance you could see heaps of color that would likely be jewels and riches of some sort, while a little farther out the green top of a tree could be seen within the fields of punishment.

_"No!"_ the voice yelled out and vibrated throughout the room, sounding hoarse and desperate. Triton knew that voice. He had heard it before.

Looking around he saw nothing though, only the gloomy shade of spirits drifting aimlessly around him. It was almost as if the voice was a recording, playing throughout the Underworld.

_"Gods, please...Please..."_ another voice cried out, different from the first one. This time Triton was able to put a name to it. Wasn't that Percy's girlfriend? He frowned, spinning around as a new voice yelled out, joining the others. What was going on?

_"You can't!" _Triton looked up, realizing what he was hearing. His mother had once mentioned that in Hades' realm, you could hear the voices of your loved ones mourning your death. Well, he certainly wasn't dead, and the only person that he could think Annabeth Chase's voice could be mourning for would be…

"Percy." the voice was soft and uncertain, causing the sea prince to jump at how the boy seemingly appeared next to him. Triton jolted, looking down at the kid who had played Capture the Flag with them earlier... The son of Hades. "Percy." he said again, sounding more forceful and a spirit paused by them, having been almost to the gates of the Underworld.

"Nico?" it asked and Triton froze. What in the...?

"Hey Perce." Nico spoke quietly and Triton shook his head. Usually, his dreams had a fair amount of accuracy to them, but this was clearly impossible. How could Perseus have died within the last couple of hours? How could he have possibly died at any time? Nico stared at his friend for a moment, seemingly drinking in the view of a very ghostlike son of Poseidon.

"Hey." he greeted weakly and Nico stared for a moment, as if expecting something more. "I'm sorry." the words came sadly with an almost trace of bitterness to them. Triton had no idea what he was apologizing for, but the two boys seemed to have an understanding of what the words meant.

Percy looked over towards the gates again and gave a wry smile. "You think your Dad will even let me in?" he asked lightly, but the other boy didn't reply. "Nico, what did you want me to do?" he asked with exhaustion.

"Do you have any idea-"

"Yes." Percy snapped, cutting him off "I get it. Don't remind me."

"We could have won. Without this."

"Hazel and Frank would have died."

"They were ready!" Nico shot at him suddenly and even Triton jumped out the amount of fury put into the words. "Everyone was prepared for that! Hazel _knew _she didn't belong out there and Frank just wanted to be with her! Now what? Now they are nearly crazy with guilt! All because _you_ decided to play hero!"

"I couldn't watch them die!"

"It wasn't supposed to be about you!" Nico cried out "They would have been _happy_ in the Elysium together."

"You would have been okay with Hazel dying?" Percy asked with disbelief and Nico stiffened. Obviously they had entered some sort of personal territory and it was literally paining the younger boy to be having this conversation.

"It would be better than seeing how broken she is now. Not eating. Not talking. I can't help her. Even Frank can't seem to get her out of it." he finally said, his voice tight and strained.

A flicker of something wavered in Percy's eyes and he shook his head quietly.

"I need to go through Nico." he sighed, gesturing to the gates and Nico glowered at him.

"You're so selfish sometimes." he muttered, kicking the ground violently "You survived for them, only to make everyone watch you die."

And there it was. Triton didn't understand a thing that was happening here. He didn't get how his half-brother was dead, when he obviously wasn't. It couldn't be a memory, because he was-once more- still alive. The future maybe?

"I think I'm entitled to one selfish thing. At least just this once." Percy frowned, but the guilt was evident enough in his face. Even within his flickering ghostly form, his expressions were still readable.

"I hate you." Nico spat out with disdain and if the look of Percy's face was anything to go by, this wasn't a foreign phrase on the younger boy's tongue.

"Yet you're here." he responded calmly, green eyes suddenly brighter than ever, piercing the son of Hades face. It was strange since his eyes were the only color on him. "What do you _want_ Nico?" he asked forcefully and scream echoed form somewhere out in the field of punishment. Nico took a breath, possibly to reign in his anger, and looked a way for a moment. Slowly he unclenched his fist and gave a wary look at the gates a few feet away.

"I can't let you go through." he answered softly "You need to stay here so it's easier."

At this Percy's eyes narrowed in suspicion, suddenly looking very guarded. His hands flew to his pocket, but then he must have realized he couldn't draw his weapon as a ghost. Nico pursed his lips as though the obvious mistrust was like a physical blow.

"What will be easier?" Percy asked with exhaustion "Nico, what did you do?"

"Nothing." came a hesitant reply "I didn't do anything." There was a pause where they studied one another with critical eyes. Percy glanced towards the gates again and once more at Nico. "Don't do it." Nico told him flatly "Just stay."

"_Why_?" Percy asked vehemently "I just want to get this over with."

"Too bad." Nico barked at him, with obvious frustration. Seeing Percy shift towards the entrance again, he moved right up to the demigod and pushed him back with surprising force, seeing as his hands should have gone through. Triton supposed it was a child of Hades' thing. "You told me you were my friend. You were always there, even when I didn't make it easy... And even after all that crap I put you through, you still defended me and somehow, you come out of…you know…That place thinking you aren't a good person. Well you were and you are so shut up, stay put, _and act like it_." he growled and Percy blinked, looking utterly startled by the mixture of hostile affection somehow displayed. He swallowed down what looked to be a temper of some sort, but didn't reply, staying stiff as Nico backed away, his eyes daring him to move.

That place? What did the demigod mean by that? Where had Percy gone and come back from?

"What are we waiting for?" Percy asked again, his tone vibrating with a variety of emotions. Nico looked as though he might answer, but another voice came into play, loud and demanding.

"Perseus." it boomed and Percy looked over behind Triton's shoulder and frowned.

"Lord Hades." he greeted with obvious bewilderment "What-"

"Come." the lord of the dead spoke as he brushed past them all. "We have much to discuss before we return."

"Um... Return? I'm...Very much dead." Percy objected, waving his hand to prove a point. Hades gave him an appraising look, his face calculating and almost... Understanding, in some very offhand way.

"As I said. We have much to discuss. Come." he commanded and Nico nodded at his cousin, gesturing them towards his father.

* * *

Triton gasped as he woke, nearly falling off the bed. His head was pounding and the booming voice of Hades still seemed to be vibrating around the room. The god paused for only a second to untangle himself from his sheets before taking a moment to contemplate what in the name of the gods had just happened.

Hesitantly, he glanced towards Percy's bed which remained unused at the moment. Triton knew this shouldn't warrant any concern (if he had felt any towards the brat to begin with). After Triton had demanded Chiron allow him into the cabin and that _infernal_ rock had been disposed of, Percy had disappeared. A smart decision on his behalf considering he was ready to blow the kid up into a thousand pieces. The old centaur had managed to talk him, promising to speak to Percy on the matter. It had been enough to calm him down for the moment, but he was still secretly plotting his own revenge.

Standing up all the way up, he moved towards his designated drawer. He still found it a little weird to get dressed, as strange as that may sound. It wasn't as though he needed to put on pants in Atlantis, being half fish, and shirts were more of a nuisance that anything. Aside from battle armor, he really didn't need much to get ready.

After spending ten minutes throwing on the pieces of clothing, Triton decided the dream couldn't have been nothing more than the Fates attempting to mess with him. Percy was quite obviously still alive and ready to annoy him. If it was a future scene, then he felt as though there was nothing to be done. Things always seemed to worsen when the futures were attempted to be controlled. The Fates were very wild creatures after all.

"Triton?" Pursing his lips he looked over at the demigod in question as he poked his head into the cabin "Uh...Hi?" he offered a weak smile as he narrowed his gaze. "Yeah. Last night. Sorry about that." he said, rubbing the back of his neck "Nice of you to not decapitate me." he added before gesturing outside "So...Mess hall is that way if you want food..."

"I'm fine." the god replied coldly and Percy shrugged, not looking all that disappointed. He was just about to turn away when he noticed the intent look on Triton's face.

"What?" he asked and the older boy shook his head, trying to get the images of a pure white Percy out of his head. It didn't matter anyways. He didn't care.

"Nothing." he finally said and Percy shrugged, leaving the cabin so that the god could wallow in his confusion of whatever was going on.

* * *

Triton wasn't for sure when it happened, or how really, but he ended up finally making his way to the dining pavilion despite his earlier protests. He really was hungry and there appeared to be no other way to get food in this gods' forsaken place.

It kind of reminded him of a war zone.

Tables were cluttered about with groups of kids all scrambling to get food, dumping some in the fire while others dove for a spot at a table, most of them ignoring the empty ones. Chiron stood high at his table, his face breaking into a smile when he saw him and gave a little bow of acknowledgement, but didn't say anything. Sighing, Triton wondered if he should just shout at them to get out of his way or throw his weapon.

"Look who it is." Someone called out and Triton raised his eyebrows as six Ares kids jumped from a table, walking towards Percy. Huh. Everyone here seemed to hero worship the kid… What was this here?

Triton leaned back, ready to watch with interest. He was not at all happy with Percy preventing him from getting into their cabin, and had been mere seconds away from pummeling the kid. Watching someone else beat him up was the next best thing.

"Can I help you?" Percy asked blandly with slight annoyance as he walked past them with a roll of his eyes. It was kind of annoying to see that in comparison to the brutes surrounding him, Percy actually looked… Impressive. Straight backed, tall, handsome, powerful, and overall like a leader who knew what he was doing. Triton supposed he already looked like that, but it was easier to ignore when he wasn't around people who made it stick out like a sore thumb.

"Yeah." The one guy said, blocking off his path "You can apologize for making our cabin look stupid."

"Sorry." Percy said flatly and from behind him, his brother's calm façade was ruined by the lake beginning to churn forcefully in the background.

"Please, as if you really mean that." Another one said, coming up from behind him with an expression of taunting hatred.

"Back off." Percy warned and at this point a couple other campers were beginning to notice the rising conflict, par Chiron who was in deep conversation with a cabin leader.

"Hey." Annabeth called out, pushing her way up to stand beside her boyfriend. "It was just a game, and it wasn't a personal attack on you." she shot at them angrily and Percy glanced over at her.

"You know, even if you two are the _mightiest_ heroes in this camp, our whole cabin can still kick your butts." Another one said mockingly "So I would get out of this chica."

"Make me." She growled and Percy cleared his throat.

"Can we just all chill? I didn't-" he started, but was cut off by two of the Ares kids grabbing him and holding him still while another two grabbed Annabeth. Triton scoffed, as Percy rolled his eyes, obviously knowing he could kick their butts within seconds. He could already see his eyes traveling around him, finding a thousand different ways to get out of this if Chiron didn't notice soon.

"Not so tough now." the one mocked, and Percy made an irritated sound.

"Will you grow up?" he hissed and Triton saw the rest of the Ares cabin shift nervously as the one talking growled.

"Peter." One of his sisters spoke warningly and Annabeth looked with slight panic between the two and her words from a couple days earlier suddenly rang back. _Peter is one of the Ares kids. Most of them are blood thirsty, but Peter…Well he's dangerous if he loses his temper. Really dangerous._

"I swear Jackson." He snarled and pulled out a dagger from underneath his belt. Immediately there was a buzz. Some of the Ares kids looked alarmed at how quickly that escalated, but most of the other campers were moving to intervene. They weren't going to make it though. Peter was about five seconds away from using that knife, Triton realized, and even if Percy threw those kids off of him or they let go, it would be too late.

And it was.

Percy went into action, throwing the two Ares campers off of him and reaching for his pen, only to find the knife jab into his stomach. Annabeth cried out, her captors having let go of her with the realization this had been taken too far. Peter gave a battle cry, looking as though he was going to keep going.

"_Enough_!"

His voice rang throughout the hall as Triton strode over, kicking Peter off and stepping on his wrist to get him to relinquish the blade. Chiron had already come over, grabbing the offender roughly and dragging him away from the crowd slightly. Everyone went silent.

Triton's mind was immediately on his dream as he looked to see Percy on the ground. Could this…?

"Perseus." He muttered, squatting down next to him and pushing his shoulder. Percy gave a shaky intake of breath and looked over at him warily.

"I'm fine." He murmured back "Could have taken him."

Triton was pretty sure the second part was true. Even with a knife wound, Percy probably could have still pummeled the Ares brat. That is if he hadn't died instantly from said wound.

"Whatever. Get up so we can get you to the water." He spoke tersely and glowered his death glare over at Peter, who was watching the scene with Chiron's hand firmly on him.

"Who the Hades do you think you are? Attacking the son of Poseidon? With a _god_ present? What idiot could be more foolish?" he spoke coldly and held up his hand as Peter opened his mouth to retort "No. Your voice seems to lower the intelligence of the entire camp, so if I were you I would quit inflicting your thoughts on the world, shut up, and keep your useless, pathetic existence to yourself before my father comes to obliterate you." He finished and heard a low whistle from someone in the crowd. Glancing over, he saw Percy had stood back up, refusing help from Annabeth who looked as though she was going to drag him to the infirmary herself with frustration.

"I got it." He grumbled to her, ignoring the amount of blood that was beginning to pool his shirt.

"Oh shut up." Triton sighed, and allowed him to accept the ambrosia Annabeth was offering before pushing him towards the lake. "Come on before you die."

"I would think that would make your day." Percy told him through gritted teeth as he tried to resist flinching.

"Perhaps…But then Father would be groaning about it _forever_ which would just make you more annoying dead than alive." He shrugged and heard a weak chuckle.

"Aw, I knew you cared." He murmured and Triton snorted, pushing him as hard as he could into the water and waited for him to pop back up.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait." Triton ordered as the two made their way back to the dining pavilion "So you're telling me the Ares scum is not going to be executed?"

"Uh…No." Percy shrugged, rubbing his stomach with annoyance. It had taken him a little over ten minutes to heal, but he insisted he was well enough to go eat. Apparently hamburgers were a very rare thing to have at Camp Half-blood and Percy was very willing to sacrifice his health to have one. "I don't know exactly what's going to happen to him, but I'm guessing lots of chores, extra trainings, being shunned by his cabin… Or perhaps telling Mr. D… So maybe he will die... Nah, Mr. D would give him a medal or something." He added thoughtfully and Triton frowned.

"Your camp's ways are too… Lenient. If this was father's palace, he would be fed to a sea monster. Considering your Poseidon's son, he may have even been tortured as well."

"That's… Reassuring? I thought the Roman camp was harsh." Percy frowned, looking slightly alarmed as they got their food. "Thanks for…You know. Coming over I guess." He shrugged as he added some more food on his plate.

"Don't think too much of it. I still don't like you." Triton told him flatly and Percy's mouth twitched as though he was refraining from being amused.

"Of course." He told him and headed over to the empty table which was relegated all by itself.

"You're eating alone?" Triton spoke with slight incredulity and watched as the kid shrugged sadly.

"I kind of have to. We sit at our godly parent's table." He explained as he went over and pushed some of his food into the fire. "I don't know if it counts for you since you're a god and all." He added, but Triton had already sat down, examining the sandwich in his hand.

"This doesn't look very appealing." He commented with a grimace and Percy stared.

"You don't get out of the water much, do you? Hamburgers are amazing. Try it." He commanded and Triton narrowed his eyes. For some reason he was having a flashback of a certain five year old asking him if he liked pizza.

"Watch your tongue." He muttered and took a bite, slowly allowing the flavor to settle in. It was good. Really good. Not that he would ever admit it.

"So…" Percy started awkwardly after several minutes of silence and clicked his tongue. Triton looked at him expectantly for a moment and finally Percy shrugged "I don't know. I'm just bored."

"Do you do this every meal?"

"Yep. I usually end up just playing solitary after eating. We have to stay here for at least an hour so Chiron knows were actually eating and stuff."

"Why wouldn't you be?" Triton frowned and Percy pushed his now empty plate to the side and took a sip of some strange blue coke.

"Health reasons. A few years ago some Aphrodite girl quit eating because her counselor told her she weighed too much. Then, an Athena kid kept skipping his meals because he would just read at the table the whole time. I think a Hephaestus kid kept making things out of his food so he wouldn't eat either…" he finished, pulling out a deck of cards and shuffling them.

"Mortals are strange." Triton decided and Percy gave him an appalled look.

"Well it isn't as though you _have_ to eat. You probably worked for days without eating and didn't realize it. Or can change your appearance with a snap of your fingers. It's harder for us." He defended and started setting up a game. "What?" he asked at his questioning look "It isn't as though I can have a video game over here. Besides, I have to try to be able to keep up with Annabeth." He added, placing the cards down.

"Do you know how to play Ships?" he asked, pushing his own plate away.

"What's that?" Percy frowned and Triton took that as a no.

"A game we play at the palace. I guess you mortals might compare it to…Poker I think?" he said and Percy's face darkened considerably.

"Never been a fan of Poker." He muttered and Triton gave him a calculating stare before deciding it was better to leave it alone. He could always order the information out of him later if he really cared enough.

"Well this is the better version of it." He replied, taking the cards off of the table, ruining Percy's game, and then rearranging them. The younger of the two pouted, but didn't object as Triton set up the complicated game and then began to explain the rules. It took at least twenty questions, three different tries of explaining, and all of Triton's little patience, but eventually he seemed to get the general drift of it.

"HA!" Percy yelled out, slamming three of his kings down in triumphant. Triton snorted and responded with two aces, leaving the other scowling and glaring at the cards. They had been in the middle of their fifth round, and obviously Percy wasn't going to give up until he won.

"At least _try_ to keep a blank face." He chortled "I can tell everything you have by your expression." He told him and watched as Percy carefully let his face become unreadable.

Hmm…

Slowly, he went to put down his winning hand before pausing for a second. He really didn't want to play again, and just _knew_ they would have to if the brat lost once more. Internally rolling his eyes, he instead mixed his cards and flipped down a six.

"Wait." Percy said, letting his eyes go wide as he put down the rest of his cards. "Did I just win?"

"Barely."

"YES!" he beamed and sat back smugly. "Knew I could beat you." He grinned wildly and Triton felt his mouth fall open.

"You-? _What_!? No you couldn't!"

"Just did."

"Luck!"

"That's what they said the first time I kicked butt with a sword." He threw back and Triton let his hand run through his hair in exasperation. This kid was going to kill him…Or vice versa, whichever came first.

"You know what? You're annoying." He snapped and Percy rolled his eyes.

"Funny how often I get that." He grumbled, sounding half peeved by the statement. Smirking, Triton flicked a card at him to compensate for his unintentional kindness in letting him win. "_Ow_." He whined.

"Please. You got stabbed earlier and said you were fine. I don't think a card hurt you."

"Maybe I am just used to having the Achilles' curse." He clicked, frowning as he poked his own skin. "Still weird."

Triton ignored him, noticing that most people were getting up, the hour obviously over by this point. Stretching his arms, he waved over Chiron, who galloped towards them with a pleased look. Probably thinking that they were getting along or something.

"Triton." He greeted "Percy. Are you feeling alright?" he asked, eyeing him over.

"Oh yeah. Water cleaned me right up." He yawned before spotting Annabeth and Grover "Uh… Hey, am I still teaching sword fighting tomorrow?" he asked and at Chiron's confirmation, nodded and headed off to join his friends.

"Lord." Chiron said, turning to him and Triton took a moment to watch Percy greet his friends.

"What is to happen to the camper who stabbed him?"

"Undecided."

"Hm. I see." Triton pursed his lips before realizing it might sound like he felt concern for the brat. "Is Dionysus returning soon?"

"Within three days. With all the war that has happened he has many decisions to make on who stays sane and who does not."

"I never quite envied his job." Triton murmured, having always pitied the god. Despite his reputation for drinking and partying it seemed eerie. No matter how many fun things you can reign over as a god, dealing with madness canceled all that out.

Triton was a little unsure of what to with himself after that.

He could go back to the cabin, but it was getting much too dull in there and Triton, unknown to Percy, would have it all to himself the rest of the afternoon. He could do a 'camp activity' as Chiron put it, but that simply sounded less than dignified. The beach would just make him homesick and he had no campers he really liked to talk to...

"Chiron." he suddenly said as he watched a mob of orange and purple shirts walk by. "The camps...Are they getting along?" he wasn't for sure why he asked or even cared. It just popped into his mind. He had a nagging suspicion his Dad wanted to know and decided to use Triton's mind as messenger, but didn't comment on it.

"Well...Better than usual." Chiron chuckled with fond exasperation. "They are all very determined. I suppose you've heard about the gods wishing to separate the Greeks and Romans again?" he asked and Triton nodded vaguely, reviewing the facts in his head. Once the giant war had finished, there had been a bit of uneasiness on whether the Greek and Romans should remain together or separate. Fear of violence and conflicting races seemed to increase, and it ended with Apollo standing up in front of Olympus, quoting the 'I Have a Dream' speech. Athena, in her ways, had been furious that he had destroyed such a beautiful form of rhetoric and nearly pulverized him.

"The gods want to keep them apart again." Chiron sighed "Percy and the others don't want that, so they are attempting to make a point. Romans and Greeks are taking turns switching camps so that they're always mixed up. Annabeth and Percy should be heading over to Camp Jupiter next month to stay for a little while... Maybe longer if they decide to go to college there." he added and Triton nodded, impressed that the two camps were working together on this. He doubted the Romans gave way to the Greeks easily, especially considering the launched battle on Camp Half-blood after their own camp was attacked.

"I don't quite understand one thing though... I know if the heroes survive their prophecy they tend to get rewards. Why not ask for the camps to be united?" he asked and Chiron blinked, giving him a very long look.

"Your father never told you what they asked for?" the old centaur inquired softly and when Triton simply looked at him with confusion, sighed. "I suppose he wanted you to find out from Percy himself. Though I bid you the best of luck getting it out of him."

"Getting what out of him? Tell me." he demanded and Chiron smiled at him with tinted sadness, leaving Triton's authority diminished. Despite his normal resentment for this camp, he still held the teacher in high respect. After all he had done for Triton's own children...

Cringing, Triton decided not to think of that. There was a reason he didn't have any half-bloods of his own running about this place, and a reason he had never stepped foot inside of his camp. He tried hard not to think about it.

"My lord, I would suggest you speak to your father on these matters." Chiron told him and Triton scoffed, glaring at the sea which pounded softly on the sand not too far away.

"Athena and his bickering drove away Iris I'm afraid." Triton told him "And I feel no need to contact him by...Other means." he added. Triton knew he could simply step into the water if he wished to speak to his Dad, but he also knew the amount of home sickness would be ridiculous. He wasn't about to put himself through that yen and then have Poseidon not even answer.

Chiron, for his part, looked vaguely amused by the news. Smiling, the old centaur dipped his head for a moment, as if resisting laughter.

"He has upset Lady Iris now?" he asked with sparkling eyes "How rather unfortunate."

If that didn't raise a heavy amount of suspicion, he didn't know what did.

"Is there something I should know?" he asked with patented glare and Chiron shook his head with slight exasperation.

"Nothing you need to worry over. Your father simply never ceases to surprise me at times...A trait he had passed on to your brother and yourself."

"I like to believe a little more steady than he is." Triton told him. He liked be calm and predictable...Even though he knew he didn't always achieve those aspects.

"The god of waves steady?" Chiron asked with a cocked eyebrow. "That is a surprise within itself."

"You put things in the most disheartening of ways." Triton scowled at him and a smirk came over the activities' director's face.

"I speak only the truth." he said simply and looked over at the group of Hermes kids whispering is hushed tones. Narrowing his eyes, he turned back to Triton. "I must go... I suspect I will have to stop some sort of foolishness." he shook his head and Triton smiled slightly at his completely irritated swish of the tail.

"Farewell then, Chiron." the god told him and the centaur galloped towards the kids, who looked over at him in alarm as he approached. Chuckling, the god walked over to arena.

Triton had always loved sword fighting. He was better with his trident, but the item just didn't hold that much power when he was out of his domain. His Dad's was another story of course, but that was...Well... Poseidon. An almighty powerful god of Olympus who could squash you with his pinky finger. Triton knew he could never live up to _that_.

Twirling the bronze blade, he hacked absent mindedly at the dummies, allowing himself to lose his thoughts to aching of his muscles. The Ares girl hadn't caused him much damage. He was already healed up. Only his pride remained wounded along with the stabbing of humiliation at her second almost successful strike. He knew if Perseus hadn't been there he could be sporting a very embarrassing looking forehead right now.

Part of him had wanted to kill the girl on instinct, but he had never been one to pick unnecessary battles. Besides, even Triton acknowledged this camp as a safe place for demigods. He respected that much.

Chopping off another head of a dummy, he let out an irritated noise. Stupid children. He knew it was irrational for him to be upset with Percy for saving him...No, not saving. He wasn't a damsel. _Helping_ him. Either way, he didn't like it.

He didn't _need _the half-blood's help. Nor did he want it. Perhaps it was a childish feeling, but Triton had never liked Perseus Jackson on instinct. Obviously because he was a result of his father hurting his mother- his _amazing _mother- as well as...Other things. Triton clenched his teeth as he shook his head. He was such a child sometimes.

That didn't make much of the anger subside.

How was it that after his years of being on this planet that he got shown up by heroes every time?

His father simply _doted_ on his half-blooded children, never paying much attention to his immortal ones. Over the years he had boiled it down the fact that Poseidon would have them forever, while his demigods would only be a passing pleasure. It still hurt though, as much as he hated to admit it.

"Wow. You aren't that bad." Turning, Triton latched onto a pair of green eyes as they bore into him.

"I've had a few years of practice." he shrugged and the girl gave a wry smile, pushing fire colored hair out of her face impatiently. Triton hadn't seen her before. She was tall, with vivid green eyes and messy clothes that looked as though they had been through a paint ball war. A daughter of Demeter perhaps?

"That's what everyone has been saying." she smiled and plopped down on one of the stadium benches, her face gaining a dreamy quality.

Triton waited, expecting her to tell him something. Maybe Dionysus had finally returned? The girl didn't say anything though, simply watching him expectantly. Did she want him to do a flip or something?

"Who are you again?" he asked her and her smile got wider and Triton could have sworn he felt a slight breeze.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare." she grinned and the god nodded. He had heard Apollo talk of this girl often, his obvious fondness for her surviving his Oracle was uncanny. Of course it had also theoretically gained her the dislike of a certain god of messengers. Triton learned not to ask too many question of the subject though. It would be cruel to bring up May Castellan or Rachel Dare in front of Hermes.

"The Oracle." he acknowledged and Rachel gave an annoyed huff.

"Is that all I'll ever get credit for?" she grumbled "Can't you just call me...Oh, I don't know..._Rachel_?" she demanded and Triton blinked at her sudden mood change.

"Uh...Okay..." he told her. What was she doing here again?

"So, that dream you had last night." she began seriously and Triton stared at her. "What? I'm 'The Oracle' remember?" she asked, using her fingers to quote her title with a role of her eyes. "I know all."

"And you wish to talk about my dream?" he asked her flatly, trying to keep the incredulity out of his voice. It didn't work.

"Well...More or less." she shrugged and pulled out a sharpie from her pocket, doodling on her frayed jeans with a look of utter concentration. "You see, Percy happens to be my friend." she said, though her tone suggested that they may not been always the case. Had Annabeth Chase had competition?

"So it was a vision. The dream. I will happen in the future." he nodded in understanding. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"What? Oh, no. That already happened." Rachel told him dismissively and Triton felt his forehead crinkle with lack of understanding. "Wait. Don't start twenty questions yet. I can only give away so much." she paused to close her sharpie and look admiringly at the new picture of some sort symbol on her jeans. "Alright. Here's the deal. Only Percy can tell you the full story of what happened, but well...He's Percy." she shrugged "AKA very stubborn and difficult at times...All the time." she corrected. "So _my_ job is to make sure he tells you."

"Why would it matter if he tells me anything?"

"Think of this way. The Fates showed you that dream probably. Those old hags are like my boss' boss. If they showed you the dream and showed _me_ them showing _you_ the dream-"

"Will speak plainly?" Triton scowled at her and Rachel looked at the sky in annoyance.

"I am." she frowned "I guess I'll put it in Percy words. I'm doing what the Fates want me to do. I don't know why they want you to know anything, but they do. I'm just following the chain of command here." she shrugged "So the point here is this: talk to Percy. Try not to annoy him."

"Me? Annoy _him_?" he asked with an opened mouth and Rachel shrugged

"From what Annabeth tells me, sibling annoyance goes both ways. Listen. If I know Percy, and I do, he's not going to want to talk about this. So just... Don't make him too upset."

"Your advice is eye-opening."

"Gods, you really are related to him." Rachel grumbled with annoyance, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I-" she suddenly paused for a second as her phone buzzed.

Huh. Probably the only person in this camp to have a phone, aside from Annabeth.

"Ugh. Octavian." she answered "Haven't you ever heard of texts?" she griped with annoyance "Well if you don't like me, why are you calling!? I'm in the middle of something!" she hissed and went quiet for a moment. "Well I got news for you pal, I don't need a teddy bear to tell me that if don't quit bothering me I'll shove my hairbrush down your throat... For the last time _no_! You cannot take Ella! Or kill Percy. Or Annabeth. No. No...No...No...No...No...No... Yes. No, I was just kidding. Look. If we're going to try to do this 'share the fame' thing we have to- _Don't interrupt me_!" she growled and a very angry voice yelled back into the receiver. "Ugh, why did the Romans have to have an Augur?" she groaned and kneaded her forehead. "Octavian. How about you take a pillow pet and predict my answers and I'll try to predict yours? Ok? Wonderful. Bye." she ended the call with a snap and rolled her eyes.

"Apollo shouldn't have kids." she told him flatly and Triton knew better than to ask. "Where was I?" she frowned and Triton slowly relinquished his sword.

"Uh...I think you were finished. Ask Percy about his death that somehow happened in the past and don't make him turn into a crying girl." he surmised. Rachel pursed her lips, but before she could correct him on the matter, the god had already exited the training area.

He wasn't about to lie.

That Oracle kind of scared him.

* * *

The thing about being a child of Poseidon, is that there is one trait that you will usually always have in common with your immediate relatives…The inability to not listen very well or do what others want you to.

Triton liked to think he was better than most of his family, but well… Even he had a rebellious streak. He may have promised Rachel Elizabeth Dare to talk to Percy, but she never told him when he had to do it. The Fates could simply wait. Besides, he had a perfectly good entertainment system going here.

"Triton!" Percy yelled as he pounded on the door to his cabin and the god smiled contently as he looked up from the sword his was sharpening. "Let me in!"

"What?" he asked and heard a string of curses outside the door. Deciding to further mess with him, he flicked his hands so that the door unlocked and the spells preventing Percy from entering fell.

"You-" the younger son of Poseidon started as he stormed in and Triton twirled his hand again. The walls were back up and Percy let out a yell of frustration as he found himself once more outside of his cabin.

"Perseus, aren't you going to come in?" he asked innocently and couldn't help but laugh as he heard something thrown at the door in anger.

Revenge was sweet.

* * *

**Sorry everyone! I guess it is still Thursday, so I wasn't technically late with this, but I still had planned on getting it out a little earlier than ten. As always, if you see any mistakes please let me know! **

**Thanks for reading (:**

**-Kensi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry, I don't typically do AN in the beginning anymore, but I figured that this should probably come before you read further.**

**First and foremost, I am truly sorry about how long this took to get posted. I feel awful about it and don't have an excuse really. I guess real life just kind of picked me up and slapped me in the face. Sometimes I find it hard to remember that in two years I'll be an adult with adult things to do and can neglect those things. Just for future reference these gaps may happen occasionally throughout writing this, but I will do my very best to try to minimize them.**

**Next! I know it has been forever since you've even glanced at this story, so I'll try to give a brief recap of what has happened to that you can remember what the heck I am talking about. *Triton is visiting Camp Half-Blood in order to collect Percy and bring him to Atlantis at Poseidon's request. However, his Dad also wished for him to talk to Mr. D who, of course, is not there. This is due to the fact he's helping to clean up after the Titan War, which all of this is placed after. During the stay, we've encountered a few Percy/Triton fights simply because they are siblings and siblings do not get along...Especially when the older of the two is an all-powerful god with a bit of an attitude problem and the younger is a half-blood that has saved the world a million times over. A game of capture the flag was played (in which Triton and Percy teamed up) and they barely won with some help from the our favorite Hermes' brothers. Triton also gets some bonding time with little brother after Percy gets himself stabbed by an Ares child. Finally, it is discovered that some really weird things are going on in the camp, namely after Triton has this super freaky dream about Percy being in the Underworld. According the Rachel Elizabeth Dare (whom Triton met as he was practicing his sword skills), this has indeed happened. Which leaves the question of how did Percy die and how in the name of Hades is he back here? Rachel also informs him that the Fates decreed Triton knows of Percy's death which is just like...Super weird and makes no sense at all. Other significant things learned is that Roman and Greek demigods are working together as of right now to prevent the separation of their camps (again). The gods wish for it to be the same as it was before, but in order to protest this, Greek and Romans are both trading off times going to both camps. This means we will being seeing Frank and Hazel soon (along with maybe some other Romans), and goodbye to Piper, Jason, and other Greeks.***

**Alright... I believe that I covered the major stuff. Of course, if you just want to reread everything, that's cool too :P I hope you enjoy the update!**

* * *

Chapter Five: **Now Needed...Patience**

"I don't understand." Triton stared as he watched Percy shovel more food in his mouth with an expression of bewilderment. "Why must your food be blue?"

"I like blue." Percy told him, popping another piece of cereal in his mouth.

"You are so strange." the god murmured as he gawked. "I like green, but I don't try to make everything I eat green."

"It is a thing between me and my mom." Percy told him, shrugging.

"My Mom and I." Triton corrected and pursed his lips at the thought of the woman whom his father had an affair with. He had never thought very highly of the beings that had been with his Dad, especially the ones who knew his true identity. Would Percy's mother have had an affair with a married _mortal_ man? Probably not. Why was this Greek god supposed to be any different? Still, he had always been vaguely curious as for what she could have been like. What was it about this woman who had possessed Poseidon to not only cheat on his mother, but break a vow that could start a war?

"What was her name?" he asked curiously and Percy paused, looking at him with slight shock.

"Is." he finally said after several moments. "She's still alive. And her name is Sally Jackson." he told him and Triton rolled it over in his head for a moment. Sally Jackson. It seemed like such a...Plain and ordinary name. What could be so extraordinary about someone named Sally Jackson?

"Is she a...Marine biologist or something?" he asked, trying to think about how she could gain his Dad's attention.

"Nope. A writer." Percy told him "For a while she worked in a candy shop though, and she also had a period where she was an artist." he grinned, as though that last part was somehow funny.

"I see." Triton frowned "Pretty?"

"Very." Percy nodded "She has brown hair and I guess hazel eyes. They change colors." he shrugged and Triton paused. While that description wasn't the best, it did sound a lot like his own mother's appearance. Weird. Why would Poseidon want a woman identical to the one he already had?

"Well... Is she...Kind?" he asked, his forehead scrunching up with confusion and Percy smiled.

"Yeah. She's probably one of the nicest people you'll ever meet... If she likes you. She can also be matter-of-fact I guess. She can see through the mist so apparently her reaction to Dad was 'Get that fork away from me' kind of thing." he grinned and Triton couldn't help but smile at how _that_ must have gone over with his father.

She could see through the mist... That must have been part of it. It is such a rare gift among mortals, especially now. Triton thought back sadly how over the years they had been massacred. A good half of the population had been able to see through the mist, but slowly as times changed, it became less and less acceptable. His main memory of it in America was those Salem Witch Trials. Those poor women who were able to see through the mist barely had a chance.

"What's your mom like?" Percy asked and Triton blinked, not expecting the question.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Well, I know she doesn't like me. So what is she like to you?" he asked curiously and Triton pursed his lips at the thought. He had never really considered his mother as anything else but who she was. He supposed to Percy she would have come off cold and judgmental from their one meeting.

"Huh. Well, she is very patient I guess. She'd have to be to put up with Dad for so long." he smirked "She kind of has this no nonsense attitude. You do something or you don't, she doesn't care which as long as you decide and put it into action. I guess in comparison to the rest of us she is the clear thinker of the family." he shook his head "I think she's the only one who doesn't have a temper."

"She sounds cool." Percy commented as he looked thoughtful at his description.

"What? How do you know what she _sounds_ like?" he asked with raised eyebrows at the strange sentence. Percy gave him a weird look for a moment before fighting off a smile.

"It's an expression." he explained and Triton stared back at him blankly. An...Expression? "Do you not have those at Atlantis?"

"Yes..." he began slowly "But when we use the words cool, it is mostly referring to the temperature."

"Ok...I guess it kind of means...I don't know. It's another adjective or something. Annabeth would explain it better than I could. It's a good thing." he finally decided, taking a sip of coke.

"An adjective or something." Triton repeated and frowned. "You are ever so eloquent."

"Whatever." Percy grumbled and stopped eating momentarily as his girlfriend walked by, completely ignoring him. At Triton's questioning look Percy sighed. "She's mad over the capture of flag game. She says I cheated."

"You did."

"I did _not_! I used my full advantage." he glowered at the table "Besides, you said it was good plan."

"I did. The cheating is what made it a good plan."

"Technically it was the Stolls who cheated." Percy objected.

"She didn't seem mad at you yesterday." Triton observed and Percy nodded.

"Nah, we have a system going. We can't be mad at each other when the other's in danger. She knows it isn't _that_ big of a deal...And that I totally _did not_ cheat." he added yelling over his shoulder so that grey eyes narrowed at him from a few tables over. "We'll forget about it in a little bit...Well...She won't forget about it, but she'll get over it." he explained and suddenly looked suspiciously at his food as though expecting it to be poisoned.

"Ships?" he asked with boredom after a few moments and Triton couldn't think of anything else to do, so he agreed.

They were maybe into their third round when Chiron came trotting up to dismiss them. As the old trainer's eyes saw the game, he seemed to light up. No doubt he must be tired of Pinchole. Very quietly he leaned over and started coaching Percy, causing Triton to scowl at them both. While Percy wasn't _good_ by any means, he had slowly been getting the hang of it and was making it harder on Triton. Chiron's help was definitely _not_ welcomed.

"I won." Percy announced a few minutes later and both Chiron and Triton stared at him for a moment. There was totally no way he could win. Leo and Jason, who had been watching the game also with vague interest were shaking their heads at their friend.

"Can't bluff this one Perce." Leo told him "Unless you're like a card ninja or something with automaton telling you what to do."

Percy smiled, but didn't answer, waiting patiently for Triton to make his move. Clicking his tongue he put down his three kings and waited for Percy to bet again. Once he did Triton put down his two queens. Percy bet again.

Jason cleared his throat.

"Uh...I don't know if you should be betting when-"

Percy interrupted him by betting again.

There was no _possible _way to beat him. What was Percy even playing at? Was he just trying to humor him or... Gods damn it.

Percy had just put two aces on the table.

"I win." he declared and everyone stared at him for a long time. "What? My first step-father wasn't totally useless after all. Well...Yeah, he was, but I still learned a little bit on how to gamble." he shrugged and at this Jason gave him a strange look.

"Your...First step-father? How many do you have?"

"Gabe then Paul." Percy replied shortly, cleaning up the game and ignoring Triton's bewildered expression "Trust me when I say that Paul is a million times better."

"You..." Triton muttered, utterly baffled at how this came to be. Percy had just won. Chiron hadn't even seen it and he had full view of Percy's cards! What _was_ this?

"Won." Percy supplied helpfully and when Leo snorted Triton turned to him with a steely look.

"Is there something you would like to contribute?" he asked coolly and Valdez cocked his head, a small smile forming.

"No gracias compadre." Leo answered, his eyes glinting with amusement. "I think Perce has it covered." he grinned and before Triton could even consider retaliating, was already moving towards his cabin. What was it with demigods and that? Couldn't they just wait for him to say something back to them instead of walking away? Jason frowned after his friend.

"He's going to drive himself crazy with that thing." he said and Percy followed his gaze before shaking his head.

"He'll get it." Percy told him with slight reassurance as he picked up the cards, expertly gathering and shuffling them as though he had been born to do it his whole life. Triton wondered how he knew to do that. Demigods weren't usually one for learning cards unless you were a child of Dionysus.

"And if he does?" Jason asked "Where would they even go?"

"Here." Percy told him "Come on, you have to have a little faith. If there is a problem later, we can deal with it."

"Deal with what?" Triton asked as he flicked his hand and the cards disappeared. Jason sat down, bowing his head with respect. Triton couldn't help but think that the son of Jupiter was the one who really understood how you were supposed to treat gods.

"Calypso."

"Atlas' daughter?" Triton asked with surprise and Percy shifted uncomfortably next to them.

"Yes. Leo has been obsessing over getting her released from her prison." Jason told him with worry "He's working on all these different projects to get her out."

There it was again. Why couldn't that have been his wish from the gods? Triton didn't understand what they had all wasted their one chance to get what they wanted on. He looked over at Percy, who was staring at the waves with a faraway look. He wondered if Leo was the only one who had ever been to Ogygia. Triton could remember a day where his Dad came into the palace, looking tired and worried. When his mother asked what was wrong, the answer had been something along the lines of 'I don't know if I should be happy he's alive or angry if he doesn't come back.'

They hadn't asked him to elaborate.

"Do you think he'd succeed?" Triton asked "Or that the gods would even let you?"

"It was part of my agreement after the Titan war that she'd be free." Percy cut in coldly "I should have known they wouldn't do it."

"In fairness, they do keep some of their promises." Jason told him with a pointed look at his friend and Percy paused, clenching his jaw for a moment before glaring down at the wooden table.

"So... the son of Hephaestus is in love with Calypso?" Triton clarified and after two affirmative nods, continued. "If he wanted her off the island so badly, why couldn't he had asked the gods after the Giant war? If that was his only request-"

"It wouldn't have been." Percy said tightly and for some reason, he looked as though someone had told him he personally ended the world.

"Uh..." Jason said, looking back and forth between the two. His face was completely blank, but he got the feeling the son of Jupiter was nervous about something or another. "Maybe-"

"Jason!" Piper called out, waving from near the arena "Are you coming?" she grinned and Jason's face lit up as he nodded eagerly, pausing with concern when he began to get up. The two cousins seemed to share a look, which could have been an entire conversation. After Jason seemed satisfied that he could leave Percy alone without anything terrible happening, he bowed to Triton and ran off towards his girlfriend.

"Isn't that annoying?" Percy asked "Everyone bowing to you all the time?"

"No, not really." Triton shrugged and Percy rolled his eyes. There was a beat of silence in which the god tried to gain a perspective of how much he could ask Percy without him flipping out. Would now even be an appropriate time to talk about his brother's death? Was there ever really a 'time' to bring that up?

"Just ask."

Triton looked over at the demigod for a moment, stunned that he somehow figured out what he was thinking. Percy simply gave him a half-hearted smile, sitting up and stretching.

"Whatever you're wondering, just ask it. You're driving me crazy with those creepy stares." he said and Triton scoffed from his place at the table, running a wary hand over his eyes. They were quiet another couple moments as Triton collected his thoughts while they got up from the Dining Pavilion and headed towards the beach on instinct.

"I am _not_ staring." he argued and Percy didn't reply, instead waiting patiently for him to continue. Realizing that persistence was a natural talent of Percy's, Triton decided to just give in. The kid exhausted him too much already.

"I... Suppose I had a dream and you were in It." he said and Percy frowned in confusion.

"Uh...Okay?" he started and Triton looked out towards the sea with exhaustion.

"You were in the Underworld. Dead. Your Oracle told me it was a memory." he said, sparing Percy a glance. There was a couple seconds of silence before the younger son of Poseidon warily looked up at him, grasping the sand next to him.

"I don't see a question."

"How are you here?" he asked simply and the words seemed to make Percy cringe with pain.

"The...Gods brought me back." he said softly and Triton stared at him before slowly shaking his head.

"The gods don't do that Perseus."

"Will you ever just call me Percy?" the demigod sighed "And I know they usually don't. They only do after a war and six other demigods declare it to be their wish."

...Oh... That answered Triton's earlier question of what each of them did with their one wish from the gods. They had asked for Percy to return back to the living land. It still seemed a bit unorthodox for the gods, but Triton figured he had won a few of them over so it couldn't have been all that hard.

"You feel guilty." he noted as he watched Percy stare out into the horizon. The sun was almost fully up in the sky, causing the tree next to them to cast a shadow.

"I... The camps could have been together, Leo could have had Calypso, everybody could have..." his voice trailed off momentarily and there was a moment where Triton felt a twinge of sympathy for the demigod.

"Why all seven? Couldn't that have just been Annabeth's wish?"

"Bringing someone back from the dead... It isn't natural. They wouldn't have done it if it was just Annabeth." he murmured and looked down at his hands.

"What about you?"

"Huh?" he asked with confusion and Triton gave him an exasperated look.

"Those were their wishes. Not yours."

"Oh. Well...I guess they figured I should be grateful enough, being alive and all. I didn't need a wish."

"You truly are a dreadful liar." Triton snorted and Percy made a face at him.

"Whatever." he sighed and ran a hand over his face. "They... Asked me if I wanted to... Well, stay here." he told him and looked out forcefully into the ocean. "When you die, I guess it is kind of hard to adjust back to living, even if it was for a couple seconds...Or in my case a couple days. Zeus said my reward could be to go back to the Underworld if I wanted to."

"That's..." Triton tried to use a word to substitute for 'stupid', but faded off when he saw the look on Percy's face. Who would actually _want_ to return to the land of the dead? Triton may not be mortal, be he wasn't an idiot.

"Hazel said it wasn't bad for her." he murmured thoughtfully "I guess she had an easier time since she was a daughter of Pluto."

"You...Want to go back?" Triton asked with a frown and Percy shrugged.

"It isn't as though I want to _die_. Everything just feels...Unnatural here. Like part of me was left back with the dead. Annabeth talks to me about like I still have a choice, but I know I could never really go back. Hazel, Frank, and everyone... I wouldn't leave them." he mumbled, crushing the sand a bit tighter in his hands. "Sorry, I just kind of bared my soul to you there." he smiled weakly and Triton attempted to offer him a weak one in return. He hadn't heard any of this from his father. If Triton hadn't known any better, than he would say Poseidon had never even know...But he must have. He was on the council.

The whole idea of it all made him feel a little twitchy. Why would the fates wish for him to know this anyways?

A few horrible scenarios crossed his mind, but he quickly dismissed them. The Fates were cruel, but... No. Never.

"There had to be a second prophecy." Percy attempted lightly, flopping on his back and Triton winced. He really didn't want to do this...

"Uh...That reminds me actually..." he started and Percy gave him a wary glance. "Um. So...Thank you." he cringed "For my cabin I mean. I'm sure Mom thanks you too...And well, all the other gods and goddesses." he finished, gesturing towards the construction of the buildings in the back.

"No problem." Percy said, not looking fazed, his eyes drifted to where they were building and his gave his brother a calculating glance. "So...Uh...This feels weird asking since you don't look very old, but...Is anyone here...Yours?" he asked awkwardly and Triton stared at him for a moment before bursting out with laughter, leaving Percy red in the face.

"No." he chuckled "I don't usually go around having consorts. That's Dad's thing." he gestured to Percy. "Occasionally, but it has been a couple hundred years."

"Held out longer than any of the Big Three did." Percy muttered and Triton smiled. "Honestly, I thought you would have more since you're not married or anything." he said and Triton snorted, rolling a seashell between his hands.

"One would think." he agreed "But Gods aren't usually as respectful to their wives and husbands, so it isn't as though that stops them. Not that you can completely blame them...Imagine being wed to the same person for thousands upon thousands of years."

"Well if you like the person enough..." Percy said, rolling onto his stomach and Triton rolled his eyes. Of course Perseus would think like that. He wondered if Annabeth saw exactly how loyal her boyfriend was. "That still doesn't explain too much though. Why don't you...?"

"Don't act so stereotypical. Not all gods lack self-control... Besides, I don't actually like to see my children suffer." he spoke softly and felt his gut twitch, thinking of all the pain his sons and daughters had trialed over in the years. Percy looked as though he wanted to say more on the matter, but held his tongue. Instead, he seemingly shrugged the words off and kept quiet, molding the sand so that it made a small castle.

Well, at least he was learning to keep his mouth shut.

It was pretty strange, just sitting here and having a conversation with Percy Jackson. Given, it was a little tense, whether from the topics they were discussing or the fact there was a mutual dislike between them, was unknown.

He wasn't sure why he was being kind to him. Triton was still sure he didn't like the demigod, but for whatever reason, he couldn't find it in himself to conjure up a comment on the matter. Perhaps it was because of the newest revelation of Percy's death and how the younger boy felt about it. Did he really wish to return to the Underworld? It seemed bizarre, but Triton could tell by Percy's expression he had been completely serious about it.

He hoped Dionysus came back soon. Triton was tired of the mind games and exhausting riddles that were filled with contradictions.

"So...Is that all you wanted to ask me?" Percy asked, his eyes somewhat teasing as he grinned over at him.

How did this child not hate him?

Triton knew Percy felt dislike towards him at times, but it blew his mind that the demigod didn't utterly despise him. It wasn't as though he was the kindest of gods. He wondered how Percy considered him in comparison to their father.

"Yes, I suppose that must be all." Triton told him with a forced smile.

"Just the usual stuff. People dying, impending doom. Nothing much." the half-blood smirked, sitting up fully now. "I'm going to go say goodbye to some of the campers leaving for Camp Jupiter. Want to come?" he asked cautiously and Triton shook his head, eyeing the ocean in front of him with yearning.

"Go ahead." he murmured and touched the water as Percy scurried off, sighing at how much he wished to just throw himself in and never again get out. Inhaling the smell of salt and sea, Triton buried his head into the sand.

"Lord Triton." a female voice spoke in front of him and Triton glanced up to see a naiad standing in front him with a welcoming smile.

"Hello Zale." he greeted, wiping to sand off of his face. "What brings you here? A message from my family?"

"Yes, your mother wishes to know of your return and...If you plan on bringing the... Well I suppose there is no nice word to substitute the one she had used..." the naiad trailed off and Triton scoffed.

"Did she mean Perseus?" he asked and Zale bit her lip.

"That...Was who she was referring to." she stammered "I don't believe Lord Poseidon would be happy if he heard."

"Oh I don't doubt it." Triton smiled "Mother's vocabulary can become extensive. Tell my Mom that I should return within three days, depending on her nephew's return to camp and that I will be bringing Percy Jackson with me." he nodded and Zale thanked him, slipping back underneath the surface.

He watched her swim away for a couple moment before standing up and stretching. It was easier to forget about his home sickness when he no longer had to look out at the sea.

Turning his back, he went out towards the arena, hoping to once more clear his mind while battling without any interruptions from Oracles or anyone in general.

He was blessed with an empty auditorium, the weapons already laid out. Grabbing a sword, he went to work, hacking away at the dummies. Triton wouldn't think to mention this in a million years, but he was somewhat grateful that Percy was here at camp. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so lonely, and with the thought of his children fresh on his mind the feeling was almost twice as bad.

How long had it been since he had actually had a half-blood of his own? Maybe a couple hundred years? He could only think of one child he had had in America, but aside from that, nothing came to mind. Strange. In fact...He couldn't seem to remember the last time he had had a conversation with a demigod of any sort.

Knocking down another dummy to ease the throb that thought had caused, Triton jabbed again, the celestial bronze glimmering in the sun like the sea. He paused momentarily before lashing out again, this time to see that there were no victims left for him to cut open. Glancing around he saw that he was simply surrounded by straw, the arena looking emptier than it had before. Waving his hand, the mess vanished leaving him only with his thoughts now.

"So... You get all the juicy gossip?"

Triton peered over to see a familiar red headed girl leaning against the entrance to the stadium, her hair loosely tied back with blue pain splattered in it.

"Oracle." he greeted and green eyes rolled with annoyance at the title as she walked over to prop herself against the wall that separated the spectators from the fighters. "You've come because of Percy's death I gather?"

"Yep." Rachel told him, popping the P at the end of the sentence "Did you get it all figured out?"

"Yes." Triton frowned at her "Though I don't see how nobody knows about this-"

"What makes you think they don't know?" Rachel cut him off "I mean, obviously the seven do. They're the reason he's back here. Everyone just knows not to talk about it because it is kind of a sore subject, you know? Plus the only ones who would really make it into too big of a deal is the Aphrodite crew and Piper put her foot down on that real fast."

"He never did tell me how he died." Triton mused and Rachel grimaced, her eyes suddenly falling downcast. Triton thought back to his dream, remembering something about him having dying instead of someone else. He gave the Oracle an expectant look, but she didn't answer, her fingers twisting a piece of string into knots as she bit her lip.

"The Fates will be pleased." she finally said instead and the god gave her a frustrated look.

"_Why_? What do they gain from my knowledge?" he demanded.

"I told you, I don't know." she snapped back, looking a lot edgier than she had a few seconds earlier. "Can't you just...I don't know. Not ask a million questions?" she said, her hands suddenly clenching with anger. Huffing, Triton tightened his jaw and looked away from. Apollo would not be pleased if he blasted this girl into smithereens and Triton actually liked his cousin to an extent.

"Forgive me." he told her coolly instead "If I wonder why the most powerful beings on the face of the universe are focusing on my brother and I. Perhaps they wish for him to be sent back into the Underworld? And that they want me to be the one to restore balance? No one asked their opinion on this after all and I doubt they like nature being messed with."

"Then they could just cut his string and kill him." Rachel sighed, suddenly looking very tired. "Look, let's just stay upbeat. I don't like the idea of my best friend dying, so we're not going to talk about that. Let's talk about art. Do you like art?" she asked, her voice moving faster as she spoke, getting a little higher as the stress was building up in her tone. Shaking his head, Triton decided to just play along for a little while.

"Not really." he sighed "I suppose you do?"

"Yeah." she murmured, taking out her sharpie and doodling on her hand again. "I like Picasso. And Van Gogh."

"Do you draw?"

"Yeah, but painting is better." she said with a smile and Triton saw her relax slightly "It is easier to express yourself with paint... Especially when I get visions. I always need to paint visions." she shuddered "It gets it out of my system. You should see my cave, it is full of them."

She lived in a cave? Of course she did, her patron was Apollo. Leaning on his sword, Triton watched as she continued to rattle on about something or another dealing with art, her shoulders sinking lower and lower as she became more relaxed. He never understood why Apollo picked such young girls to harbor Delphi's soul. They obviously were not always old enough to handle the sights of the future at times. Triton could only imagine the things that this poor girl has seen, and to _know_ it was going to happen... That would be enough to drive anyone mad.

"Sorry. I'm talking a lot. You're not going to kill me for being annoying, are you?" she asked and Triton scoffed.

"No, if I kill one person it will probably be Perseus."

Perhaps it wasn't the wisest thing to say considering they were just talking about him being dead not all of ten minutes ago, but Rachel still seemed to smile weakly.

"Fair enough." she told him and took the band out of her hair, transferring it to her wrist. "I better get going. Some people are leaving for Camp Jupiter today, so I should say goodbye."

"Who's leaving?" he asked automatically, though Triton couldn't honestly say he cared much.

"Trevor and Connor. Gods, help that poor place. Miranda, Connie, and Will. I think Jason and Piper are leaving in a couple days with Leo though." she said, more to herself than to him. Not recognizing too many of the names, Triton just nodded, balancing his sword in his palm as she spoke. "Uh...Bye I guess." she waved awkwardly and Triton gave her a nod of acknowledgement as she walked out the exit. Frowning, the god bit his lip, trying to ignore the jabbing in his stomach. The Fates weren't planning anything, right? Nothing too bad at least?

The air seemed to tingle in response.

* * *

**So nothing to spectacular here. I had begun writing this back when I was doing a good job keeping with the updates, but unfortunately had to finish it recently which is why it might be...Not so good. Hopefully this provided a few answers, while keeping some questions.**

**Thanks everyone for reading!**

**-Kensi**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: **Headaches and Health**

That night, Triton woke to screams.

Well, not exactly screams... They were more of gasps of pain and terror, breath sucking in and out as though trying hard not break down.

"Please...Please, gods no..." was moaned and from the dim light of the cabin, Triton could see Percy's form thrashing and flinching. What in the name of Hades? Quietly, the god moved from his bed closer to Percy's figure, ignoring his own pounding skull to ready a sock in case he needed to follow through on his previous threat of shoving it down the half-blood's throat.

Percy was white as a sheet, his forehead beaded with sweat that also drenched the front of his shirt. His hands were curled tightly into the tangled blankets, twitching towards his leg as if looking for something there. There was a beat of silence in which Percy gave another sharp intake of breath, his body shuddering as though he had been drenched in something very cold and unpleasant.

"Perseus?" he asked carefully. Was this a seizure? Should he...Get help or something?

If Triton thought saying his name should have done any good, he was severely mistaken.

Percy jerked away so violently that the sheets ripped and Triton barely dodged a terrified hand that was thrown needlessly at the elder boy's face. Realizing this wasn't good, Triton gripped Percy's arm, desperately trying to keep him still as he repeated his name, attempting to wake the demigod up. His own body wasn't ready for the abuse of Percy to fight back and suddenly revolted, his strength failing him. Triton hissed, his muscles burning and head screaming with pain at Percy's cries.

"_No_." Percy moaned and before Triton could consider anything else to do the door flung open, revealing what looked to be some kind of Death Ken doll that Triton vaguely recognized as Hades' kid.

"Get out of the way." he mumbled and Triton blinked, too shocked to really object and too numb to get angry. What was wrong with Percy?

The ghost guy gave a pained look when he saw the son of Poseidon, but didn't comment much on the matter, instead moving towards the chair next his bed and depositing himself in it. Brushing back a mass of black hair so he could see, Hades' kid began grasping firmly on Percy's arm.

"Percy." he said loudly "Wake up."

Nothing happened.

"_Percy_." he frowned "You need to open your eyes and breathe. You aren't there anymore, I promise."

Aren't there anymore? What did _that_ mean? The words seemed to be working though, Percy stopped fighting and simply opted for gasping for breath, his eyes still firmly shut as though afraid to open them. Zombie dude clicked his tongue, but there wasn't much sign of impatience. Triton got the feeling the kid wasn't about to leave his brother's side, even if it took all night to calm him down.

"Come on. I know you remember. You ate breakfast with me this morning. You and Annabeth are arguing over capture the flag. She's fine Percy, I swear. Some Romans are coming soon to visit. You know they are planning on combining the camps soon? My Dad told me, but I'm not supposed to say anything yet. I don't know if they'll make a third one or if they plan on moving camp half-blood, but it should be pretty awesome." he said and Percy, who was still tense seemed to be slowing down his breathing. Triton felt his muscles loosen slightly at the motion. His body seemed to be pushing away the pain that he had been feeling earlier, but Triton knew it would only come back later.

"Nico?" a very weak voice spoke "Are... Are you real?" he asked quietly and Triton blinked. Over his many years as a god he had heard all sorts of pitiful and broken tones. That one though... Percy sounded completely shattered.

"Yeah. I'm real." the kid muttered and placed gripped Percy's shoulder tightly "See? Do you feel that? That's real." he explained and Percy made a choking sound, trying to jerk away. Nico didn't relent though, instead clamping his hand down harder on his shoulder, making the older boy hiss in pain. Triton wasn't for sure why, but he almost pushed the Hades' brat away. A surge of something that was almost akin to protectiveness washed over him, but he quickly shook it off.

"I know you're awake now. Open your eyes. You aren't there anymore."

"I can't-"

"Don't give me that." Nico snapped "Open your eyes."

Percy attempted to move away again, but Nico vehemently pushed down harder on his shoulder, causing the sea god's son to give an annoyed growl and his eyes fluttered open slightly. Patiently, the quiet teen waited, still not letting any pressure of his shoulder.

"Let go of me." Percy told him tightly as his eyes began to slowly move open, as though not trusting that his friend was real.

"I'm waiting for you to stop being an idiot." Nico said firmly and with a sigh, Percy finally let his gaze fall on the room, shrugging off Nico's grip. Death boy let go instantly, but Triton could have sworn he saw a flicker of something cross his face before smoothing out again.

There was silence for about ten minutes before Percy spoke, slowly and hollowly.

"Sorry." he murmured and dark eyes wandered over his face for a moment before he looked down at his skull ring, twisting it absent mindedly.

"For what? It isn't like you don't do the same thing for Annabeth and me every other day." Nico told him sullenly, a touch of bitterness coloring an otherwise bland tone.

Triton, for his part, was utterly confused by the situation. Was this a demigod thing?

"Yeah, but you guys are different." Percy sighed, running a hand through his hair before remembering Triton on the other side of the room and wincing. He opened his mouth, perhaps to explain the situation when Nico cut him off.

"How?" he demanded with a sudden anger "We're allowed to have this PTSD mess and you're not? Let me guess. The world's greatest hero has to be _strong_ for everyone else. Too good to accept anyone's help." he finished sarcastically and Percy's face suddenly flushed with anger, his eyes narrowing.

"That's rich coming from _you._" he spat back and within a second regret crossed his features. Nico didn't give him a chance to apologize. His face went decidedly cold and he melted into the shadows, leaving the smell of coffins and marigolds along with an intense pulse of power.

"Damn." Percy groaned and flexed his arm as if to get some kind of pain out of it. Eyeing Triton, he gave a wary look. "Sorry." he said flatly and the god stared at him, trying to understand everything he had just seen.

"Is he okay?" he decided to ask first and Percy gave the chair Nico had been in a frustrated glance.

"He will be. We've been on kind of rocky terms lately." he sighed "I'll talk to him tomorrow if he'll listen to me."

"What did he mean that you did...that for him and the Athena girl?" Triton pressed and Percy's face darkened vividly.

"Annabeth and Nico can get the same way some nights." he shrugged and when Triton's eyes asked the unasked question of _'why?'_ he answered briskly. "We sometimes get a little...Confused I guess. We all went to Tartarus. Sometimes it's hard to remember if you ever escaped."

Tartarus.

Percy had been to...? Three half-bloods had _survived _that? Sane? Well, maybe not fully sane, but they weren't in a rubber room. Perhaps Dionysus cured them... Chiron's earlier words of having Percy not wanting to talk to him about past events suddenly resurfaced along with Rachel Dare's warnings. Of course Percy had left something out. It had been too easy.

It gave him chills to think about. Even the gods fear the place below Hades' realm. No one is really ever known to go down there and make it back. For some reason the thought of Percy, weak and defenseless down in the depths of the universe's worst nightmare made him feel a little ill. Did his Dad know about this? Triton had never followed demigods' endeavors, aside from his own children.

"When was this?" he finally asked and Percy stared at the wall in front of him carefully.

"A while ago." he answered flatly and out of nowhere a wave of bitterness seemed to collapse upon him "The gods didn't bother to help either. They would have left Annabeth and me down there to rot."

"Zeus decreed-" Triton started, realizing why he hadn't known about this. Gods had been forbidden to contact their children. If their Dad had been battling his Roman and Greek forms, he wouldn't have known... And Triton would have never cared enough.

"If Zeus told me to sit down while someone stumbled around _that_ place I would disobey orders in a heartbeat." Percy told him shortly and Triton worked to keep his mouth stitched together, instead noting the decorative patterns on their cabin walls, the lines swirling around like ocean currents as the silence echoed like a conch shell around them. It made his head throb, but Triton pushed it away.

"I don't doubt it." he finally said "But they may not have known. Battling Roman and Greek forms is very painful."

"Do you have a Roman form?" Percy asked and while it seemed like a harmless enough question, the underlying whisper of _could you have helped me?_ Still lay clear. They both knew the answer too. Triton wouldn't have helped him or his friends. Not at that time anyways. His hatred had been too blinding, and the god couldn't help but wonder if he had changed enough through this experience to help if it happened now. Part of him still remained unsure.

"Sort of. I kept my name and everything. I am not a figure that has a real personality or story to my name, so there was not much to change about me. I only react to how my father changes." he sighed, feeling the familiar resentment twitch slightly. React to how your father changes. What a depressing ideal to have to base your entire existence on how one person moves.

"Oh." was the only response that Percy gave, his eyes not looking focused as he stared at his hands and Triton could see flashes of haunted memories flickering behind a mask of resilience. It was scary how much he looked like their father at that moment, and probably even more so like him.

What was it like? Triton had often wondered about that place in his darker of moments, picturing the horrors that could be there. It wasn't something he was sure he could ask Percy at that moment though... Not when he looked so... Unstable.

"Annabeth was with you?" he asked instead and the demigod nodded, his eyes flickering towards a picture of the two of them in corner of the cabin. It was something Triton hadn't noticed until a couple days ago. The photo was of the two of them on the beach, younger looking, maybe thirteen or so with a vivid grey streak in their hair. Triton had remembered seeing it the very first time he met Percy, though it been much lighter and grown out then. Looking now, he saw it was completely gone for the most part, only the tip of it slightly grey. How did he get that anyways?

"Yeah, she was dragged in after her fight with Arachne. I grabbed onto her and we both fell in." he answered and Triton considered this. It was hard to understand risking your life as a god, considering you can't die. It is hard to understand that fear. That impulse of survival, especially when someone you care about if at stake. The closest thing to it was to fade, and Triton had only come close to that once in his millenniums. Even then it wasn't too hard to come back from.

"Does Dad know?" he blurted out suddenly and Percy looked baffled by that question.

"I...Have no idea." he frowned, looking slightly puzzled for some reason. "If he doesn't...Can you not tell him? It's easier when people don't know." he added at Triton's perplexed gaze. Hesitantly, he nodded in response. It was Percy's burden he supposed. If he did not wish to share it that was something the god would have to respect.

Not that it would leave his mind. Even after Percy had fallen back asleep Triton didn't move, simply opting to stare at the wall and contemplate everything he knew so far about gods and demigods.

Sometimes, he decided, it is easier to be a worse and ignorant person than a better and knowledgeable one.

* * *

The next day, Triton was very careful around Percy.

He hadn't realized he was doing it at first. Holding back insults and watching him for any signs of a panic attack. Percy's words from the night before still rang loudly in his ears. Eventually, his brother seemed to grow tired of his watchful glances because he left the cabin.

"Lord Triton."

Triton clucked his tongue with annoyance as he looked down at the girl in front of him, her stringy hair brought up out of her face and dark eyes watching him impassively.

"Daughter of Ares." he greeted solemnly and Clarisse frowned, but didn't look away from his gaze. He had never liked the infidel after she had launched a nearly successful attack on him in capture the flag with her poison spear. However, his distaste seemed to double after her brother had put a knife in Percy's stomach. Triton knew Ares was a barbarian, just as Mars was, but did his children have no minds other than to kill?

"I..." she made a sour face as though what came next would literally cause her physical pain "I would like to...say I'm sorry." she winced and the god stared at her for a moment in confusion. Shaking his blurry head to focus on her words, he let her continue "For the way Peter acted." she clarified and quickly added "And, uh, maybe trying to gut you as well. That may have not been the most strategic move."

"Have you been speaking to Annabeth?"

"More like she stalked me and wouldn't quit talking unless I came to talk to you." she sighed and shook her head "Though I'm not happy about what happened with Peter. He makes us all look like idiots sometimes."

That was _really_ hard not to comment on, but Triton somehow managed.

"I'm not as sorry for trying to whip your tail. Annabeth may have pointed out I made you mad though... I told _her_ you understood that with skills like mine, you would understand I need to practice on a god." she clarified and Triton felt a twitch of amusement. This was obviously the closest she'd ever come to respectful so he tried not to get too angry. Besides, for a daughter of Ares she seemed a little tenderer of heart than her brothers and sisters. He wondered why that was and came to the conclusion she must have had something terrible happen to her once.

"Your brother may not ever be forgiven, but you are." he shrugged "What is to happen to Peter anyhow?"

"Oh. The Romans got him." she sighed "Frank found out what had happened and sent three Romans to come by and throw him in a river with a bunch of weasels... Chiron didn't seem to mind all _that_ much. I think he lived..."

"I see." Triton now smirked fully "Well...You can tell Annabeth to get off your back now. I have no dire plans to blow you up anytime soon." he said and Clarisse chuckled.

"You're like a fancy talking version of Jackson, you know that?" she said, giving a bow and leaving before he could reply.

Speaking of Jackson...

"What in the name of the gods are you doing?" he asked as he strolled up on the beach, seeing a frustrated Percy surrounded by papers and books. It looked so out of place, and Percy looked so irritated, he had to laugh.

"I'm trying to graduate High school on time." Percy muttered darkly and slammed his head down on a textbook.

"You realize its summer, right? We don't have to reteach you the seasons?"

"Funny. You know the thing about gods? They never take into account your personal, mortal life. For example, when you kidnap a guy and take away his memories before throwing him on a ship to save the world, do they ever think to write your school a note about your absences? Nope. So now the poor guy has to finish a whole year's worth of work during his summer vacation." he said helplessly, gesturing the mess of papers "Otherwise he'll be held back a year. Not cool. Especially when this unsuspecting guy has a girlfriend who would murder him if he didn't graduate at the same time with her." he added, continually banging his head against a Biology textbook. "I. Hate. Stupid. Stupid. Godly. Problems." he moaned and Triton stared at him for a second before prying the book from his hands and whacking him with it.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You looked like you needed some help over there. I provided assistance." he shrugged and heard a long suffering sigh from the younger boy "You know, if you quit complaining, you could actually be productive right now." he said and Percy gave him an outraged look.

"Hey! Only my mom is allowed to say that! And Annabeth on occasion..." he added thoughtfully and scowled at the very long assignment in his hands. "You think this is online?" he asked, more to himself than anything "Maybe I could use Google translate..."

"Or you could try reading it."

"You read it then if it is so easy." Percy challenged and Triton rolled his eyes, taking the paper and skimming through it despite the sudden tiredness that came over him. Being Greek, his mind was hardwired for the language. Being a god, his mind had also learned to adapt to about a thousand other languages that had passed by over the years. However, he knew that this would probably kill the dyslexic brain. The words were printed tiny and in an awkward font, with complicated phrases and word choices that were way longer than needed.

"What do you have to do? Answer questions with it?" he asked and Percy looked him curiously.

"Yeah. Then write an essay on how it relates to the French and Indian War." he said and Triton scoffed.

"That's easy. It doesn't." he told him, putting the paper down. Percy blinked in confusion, looking back down at the paper as if he may have missed something the first couple hours he had tried to decipher it.

"Uh...It doesn't? Why do you say that?" he asked, now attempting to hold the paper away from him and squinted his eyes to see if that would make it any clearer.

"Well it is pretty obvious I was there." he said and now Percy gave him a vague look of interest, temporarily forgetting his work.

"Really? Well, I know you were around, but why were you involved?" he asked and Triton spun a ring around his right hand, looking down at the symbol of his father engraved on it.

"I had a son at that time." he admitted "He asked for my help."

"And...You...Gave it to him?" Percy asked with surprise and Triton shot him a cold look.

"I'm not Hades or Zeus." he snapped, not mentioning their own father. Percy probably knew enough about how he operates. "Technically gods shouldn't be around their children, but no one really cared about the minor gods to stop them." he continued "Mathew- that was his name- had asked me to keep his mortal family safe."

"Did you?"

"Considering his great-great granddaughter is in New Mexico right now, studying a strain of diseases, I think I was successful." he commented "He died rather violently though... A child of Nemesis on the opposing side got him." he pursed his lips. Percy momentarily looked as though he wished to comment, but thought better of it.

"That still doesn't help with my essay." he said instead and Triton rolled his eyes, holding out his hand. Percy stared at him for a moment, as if not daring to believe it. "Are you serious?"

"Don't expect me to do _all_ of it." Triton muttered "And don't think I'm not going to ask something in return."

"Like what?" Percy asked, scrunching up his nose in indignation. Triton paused for a second, absorbing the fact that he really was only a child. It was so easy to forget sometimes... Especially when you looked him straight in the eyes or heard a note of expectancy in his tone. It was as if he was just waiting for the bad news to come barreling down towards him.

"I haven't decided yet."

"Well then how do I know you won't ask me to do something like..." he considered for a moment before narrowing his eyes "Like jumping from Olympus?"

"Why in the name of Hades would I want you to do that?"

"Sometimes I think you're a little sadistic."

"Really? Me? Who came up with the idea of jumping off Olympus?" Triton scoffed "You're a bit of a pessimist."

"So I've been told." Percy grumbled and thrust his paper at him "Deal. I don't care if I have to jump off Olympus anymore. I just want this stupid paper done." he groaned dramatically and Triton expertly caught it with a sigh, thrusting his math book at him in return.

"Fine. Just do your arithmetic before you get me to do that too."

"Arithmetic? Who even says that anymore?" the demigod shook his head, obviously unimpressed by Triton's word choice. "We need to get you to stop talking so...Godlike."

"I am a god."

"What's your point?" Percy demanded. He would never cease to wonder about his half-brother. Especially when it came to the question of what was _wrong_ with him.

Picking up Percy's pencil, he glanced down at one of the strewn papers to the side and expertly began imitating his handwriting. Triton couldn't help but notice how painful dyslexia must be, considering how many letters were backwards. The poor kid even seemed to have unknowingly switched to Greek a few times. He wondered what his teachers thought about that...

"My step-father is my English teacher." Percy answered and Triton jolted up, staring blankly at him.

"What?" he asked and Percy looked up from his math homework with a shrug.

"My step-father. He's my English teacher so he doesn't question the whole Greek thing too much. My Mom and I told him about me being a demigod. He even killed a couple monsters in the Titan war." he added proudly, but Triton wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" he asked and Percy raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? You said it out loud."

The god was fairly sure he didn't, but decided it was best not to argue. He was _really_ tired... Or maybe he was losing his mind... This could be a sign he had spent too much time around Percy. Shaking his head, he focused back on the essay at hand.

_Factoring three by eight would get me the dimensions of the square... I would multiply that by four, right?_

"If you're looking for the area than yes." Triton murmured absently to Percy's voice and the demigod blinked as he looked up at him with bewilderment.

"What?"

"If you're looking for the area than you would multiply it by four. Area of a square if the length of two of the sides' multiplied." he told him, copying down another line.

"Uh...Thanks." Percy said slowly "But how did you know...?"

"You said it." Triton huffed at him with annoyance and the half-blood shot him a perplexed look, as if this somehow wasn't true.

"I...did?" he asked and then stared at his paper with a crease between his eyes. "Maybe I should head to the Apollo cabin after this..." _Or maybe Triton should..._

"Hey!"

"What!?"

They both blinked at this point, the two having just reached the same conclusion.

_Can you...Hear me?_

_Oh gods...No...No!_

_No way! This is so cool!_

_I have to have you stuck in my head now!? What is this? I don't want a demigod in my head! Get out!_

_Chill. I'm not in your head...I'm just talking in your head. There's a difference._

_This cannot be happening. As if you weren't annoying enough already._

_Lalalalalalalalala!_

"Perseus!" Triton growled and the younger boy laughed in delight.

"That's awesome! How do you think it works?" he asked and Triton glowered at the sea. He had connections like this with four other people. One of which he was sure was listening in right now. Hesitantly he probed around, hoping Percy couldn't hear him.

_Father? _He asked and the waves jolted out in the distance. Of course. Why did he have to have such an obnoxious family?

"I don't care to know." Triton sighed "Finish your work." he replied dully and Percy frowned at his lack of excitement.

"I think it's cool." he shrugged and the god had to look down to hide his smile. It was like someone had given an eight year old candy.

The next few hours passed by surprisingly with great ease. The two children of Poseidon didn't speak much than that, other than Percy's occasional comment in Triton's head either to play with the new toy or to annoy him. The work in itself was actually nice, and Triton found that it did a nice job in distracting him from his current problems and the pain that seemed to be overtaking his body. The sun beat lazily down on them, creating a feeling relaxation the god couldn't remember feeling in years. Sighing, he leaned back, now somehow being relegated Percy's chemistry work and continued to mark through the several formulas.

"Never thought I'd see this." Annabeth commented as she walked up to them and two pairs of green eyes instantly snapped towards her. "Children of Poseidon learning?" she teased and sat down in the sand next to them, her eyes lighting up at her boyfriend's Anatomy book. "Need help?" she offered and both boys eagerly gestured for her to join in, desperate to get as much done as possible.

As strange as it sounded, it was probably the nicest day that Triton has had in a long time.

"Finished!" Percy yelled out triumphantly, firmly neglecting to even glance at the other pile of work on his other side. Annabeth cocked her head at him with a raised eyebrow and he smiled sheepishly "Well... With math at least." he said and she laughed, putting down her pencil so she could stretch out lazily near the water. "My head feels like it's been stuffed with cotton." he muttered and Triton scoffed.

"How would you know what _that_ feels like?"

"I don't. It's called a... Metaphor!" Percy beamed "Bam. I learned something from that pile of work." he declared and Annabeth pursed her lips, as though trying hard not burst his bubble.

"Uh...Actually it is a simile." she finally relented and Percy scowled at her "But they are both similar!" she added quickly, trying to hide her smile at his outrage.

"You tried your best." Triton told him sarcastically as he put down the pen he had been using and neatly placed Percy's chemistry on top of the pile. Green eyes looked skyward, as if trying to summon his inner patience from the clouds and Triton felt obligated to do the same.

"Whatever." he huffed and Annabeth chuckled, brushing herself off.

"Come on Seaweed Brain." she chirped, grabbing his hand "We promised to help the Demeter cabin out today, remember?"

"No." Percy grumbled, but didn't seem to argue too hard as she dragged him away towards the grass thatched roof. Percy gave a small wave over his shoulder that looked more like a surrendering good-bye.

Well, no one could say that half-bloods weren't amusing at least. Smiling slightly, the Prince flicked his hand over all the work, sending it back towards the cabin, which strangely took much more energy than it should have. Perhaps if he was feeling particularly mean, he could hide it and pretend that he threw it away to see Percy's reaction later.

With that happy thought in mind, Triton wandered down the grass fields where he had often found quiet sanction the past few days. It was a nice place at the edge of the camp where the only interruption seemed to be if a new camper arrived. The place was a thick field of green vegetation and trees that barely overlooked the sea and it curved into a deep cliff, allowing the sky and sea to meet on the horizon. His mother had once told him it was that line alone that separated and bonded his father and uncle.

Sinking down into the soft land, Triton let his stiff muscles relax, enjoying his time without interruption. He couldn't actually remember the last time he had had a real day off from his godly duties. In some respects, collecting Percy could almost be considered a vacation. Weird.

Thanking Apollo, Triton absorbed the sun generously, letting warmth embrace him before his arm was suddenly met with a large amount of pressure that certainly hadn't been there ten seconds ago.

On instinct, Triton blasted, destroying the peaceful scenery in a whirl of flames he would later regret as a wave of nausea almost overthrew him.

"Sorry!" a voice gasped and Triton spun to see a girl on the ground, clamoring as fast as she could away from him with wide eyes. "I didn't see you!" she told him, raising a hand as if she were about to summon some force to defend herself. In response a sparkling blue jewel presented itself in front of her dark form, golden eyes wide as she gaped at him.

Lowering his arm, Triton looked around, wincing as he swished around again to control the damage he had just created.

"Do you watch where you're going?" he sighed at her and she cocked her head, looking with quiet fascination before she spoke in an accented voice.

"Usually. I didn't think anyone was up here." she drawled out, not unkindly. "I'm sorry."

"Hazel!" someone else shouted and an Asian guy stumbled clumsily up the hill to greet them, his black hair cropped close and eyes flickering to the girl and then to Triton. "Oh. Hey... What happened here?" he asked, seeing the burnt wood and grass before stepping back nervously from the remaining flames.

"Uh...I didn't watch where I was going." The girl, Hazel, said weakly with a grimace. "My bad."

"I suppose it was me who blew this up." Triton sighed "I apologize." he muttered, trying not to think about how he was apologizing to a _mortal _of all things in the world.

"No problem. Nice to meet you...?"

"Triton." he answered and Hazel's eyes widened even more, giving the god a slight sense of satisfaction.

"Percy's brother?" the Asian guy asked and shifted his body to rearrange a purple cape on his shoulders.

...And the satisfaction was gone. Apparently Triton's annoyance at being addressed as such showed on his face quite clearly, because the boy quickly backtracked as the girl eyed him over with interest.

"I mean, the son of Poseidon?" he asked in question form and the god rolled his eyes. Close enough.

"And you are?" he asked flatly, rubbing his pounding head.

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars." he introduced warily "This is Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto." he added and the girl offered him a small smile, her golden eyes meeting his with a look of curiosity. "Uh, we're...Sorry to bother you." he added awkwardly and right then a daughter of Demeter came running up to them. Katie might have been her name...?

"Hey!" she called out, a huge grin on her face "You guys made it! We...Whoa." she said, her eyes widening at the mess around them. "What _happened_?

"Oh, we just... Startled Lord Triton." Hazel said with an apologetic look and Katie's expression changed from confused to alarm before hesitantly nodding. Huh. Well, the fear was kind of refreshing in a way at least. People here sometimes seemed to forget his could kill them with a snap of his fingers...

Well, maybe he could. Triton wasn't for sure if he was up for the task right now as his vision blurred over again, his body was feeling strangely heavy useless. The three demigods said something to him, but he just nodded tiredly, too exhausted to actually listen to whatever they might have been telling him. Eventually they seemed to understand he just didn't care what they were saying and walked down the hill together, back towards the main area of the camp.

"Gods." Triton muttered, licking his lips to stop the dryness from overtaking them. His throat felt strangely thirsty, and no matter how much he pulled at his powers he couldn't seem to regenerate himself. Damn camp.

Triton knew this wasn't from his previous injury with the Ares girl. In fact, he had a pretty decent idea of what was doing this to him, but was in denial that it was a possibility. A foolish move on his part. Sighing, he dug a drachma out his pocket and flicked it into the air, moving his hand to create a spray of water. The move weakened him more than he cared to admit.

"Dionysus." he mumbled and thankfully, didn't need a location as Iris swam the camp director's face into view. Triton first felt some irritation at the sight. This was at least his fifth attempt to contact his cousin, but the stupid god continually thwarted the messages off.

"Triton." Dionysus spoke, sounding both peeved and exhausted. "To what do I owe the pleasure of dealing with yet another son of Poseidon? The half-blood is quite enough on his own."

"So I'm finding out." Triton told him with a glower "I've been at your camp for a little while." he added and the god blinked in surprise as he turned to grab a woman who had been stumbling around in the background of the message, rambling on about giants and a play. Dionysus sighed and murmured a few things in Greek, her body suddenly convulsing before falling to the ground. At Triton's questioning look, he sighed again.

"A sight-seeing mortal. There are many of them here, losing their minds after what they saw." he explained "I'm keeping a few of them sane, but I can't do this to all of them." he said with a long look at a man who fell to his knees with a cry of pain. Triton watched impassively, his weakened state allowing him only to watch the suffering before him before pursing his lips with a vague sense of guilt. He had no right to rush this work that was obviously so delicate and horrid.

"Do you think you'll be finished soon?" he asked instead, trying not to sound as though it was a demand. "I just need to know how long I will be staying here." he added and Dionysus let a hint of amusement cross his face for a moment.

"Oh, how much fun you should be having." he drawled out with a smirk. "I'm sure Perry and Annabell are being delightful." he chuckled and Triton gave him a puzzled look. Who? "Four days at most, cousin." the god told him with a nod. "Do you think you can survive that long?"

"We shall see." he smiled weakly back and his vision spun around for a moment as the Iris message was slashed. Stupid mortal world... Breathing heavily, he staggered forward, just wanting to lie down in the cabin for a few seconds. Not too long... Just...A...Few...

"Triton?" a hand caught him as he stumbled forward slightly and the god gave an aggravated look towards his brother who was watching him with slight concern. "Uh...Are you alright?" he asked and Triton shook his head.

"Fine." he said, pushing him away. "Just need to sit down."

"Whoa." Percy said as he fell forward again, swaying. "Okay, you need to take it easy. What happened?" he asked, his voice sounding three thousand times louder in his poor, abused head.

"I'm _fine_." he growled and when Percy slowly backed away, straightened back up. Unfortunately, the demigod was not fought off so easily.

"Do you know what's wrong?"

"Yes." he muttered, slapping his hands away when they went hesitantly towards him when he staggered forward again. "I don't need your help!"

"Well obviously you need somebody's." came the irritated response. "Look, we can either go to the infirmary or you can just tell me what's wrong."

"If you don't move, I'll obliterate you." Triton shot back, though his voice was weak and not at all intimidating. Scoffing, Percy shook his head in disbelief.

There was no way he was going to get dragged around by a demigod. No way in Hades.

Not a single chance in all of Olympus.

* * *

"So, how are you feeling?" Chiron asked as he clopped into the infirmary, looking at the little white room with amusement as he stared at the god.

"Don't." he warned the old centaur, who looked down to hide a grin.

As it turned out, Percy actually could drag him around... And it should be noted the moment he could stand up, he was going to kill that brat.

"Okay, so I just want to know what can make a god sick." the half-blood in question demanded as he walked into the room with an Apollo girl next to him. She was about thirteen or so, but Triton didn't doubt she knew more about healing the half the doctors in this country. Children of Apollo were born knowing how operate x-ray machines.

"Lots of things." the girl told him, walking briskly around the room as Percy followed her. "They aren't susceptible to the same diseases you and I are, but with their powers they can be vulnerable to lots of other things. Mostly it is minor gods, the big twelve are more adjusted." she said, measuring some nectar and placing it next to Triton. Turning his full attention to Percy, she looked up at him to continue answering. "Okay. With gods it can get a little tricky. It all depends on circumstances, though with Lord Triton it doesn't seem to be all that complicated. I'm sure this has happened before, right?" she added, turning to him.

This was not fun. Triton had never felt so weak and helpless before.

"Not for a couple thousand years." he sighed and the girl nodded, adding some ambrosia to his bedside table along with a glass of water.

"He's suffering from a sudden change of environment that will put a shock to his systems, which aren't yet fully developed to-"

"Uh...English please." Percy asked with alarm and the Apollo girl rolled her eyes.

"He's dehydrated." she told him flatly and Percy stared. Triton groaned and felt himself flush at the sheer amount of humiliation that was going on right now. Did she have to put it like _that_?

"Dehydrated?" Percy asked looking awed at the fact it was something so simple.

"Sure." the girl shrugged "He lives underwater."

"But...My Dad..." he frowned and the Apollo child chuckled.

"Lord Poseidon is used to it. He goes to Olympus often and into the mortal world as well. A great deal of his time is divided between all the realms. That's why major gods are not usually affected by this sort of thing. Minor gods however-"

"Right here." Triton snapped, but both kept going as if they hadn't heard him.

"They stay in the same place usually. It is kind of like climbing a really high mountain. You have to slowly get used to the new height because the air gets thinner. Lord Triton should have slowly gone from living in water to living on dry land. Instead he went directly in between the two. His body wasn't ready for such a jump." she finished and Percy blinked, seemingly accepting this.

"That sucks." he stated and the girl laughed, her blonde hair almost falling out of its thick braid. Impatiently she retied it before focusing her attention back on her patient.

"Well, I've done everything. All you have to do is make sure he doesn't move around too much and drinks plenty of water and nectar...Ambrosia couldn't hurt either. I guess you can't overdo that stuff since you're a god." she frowned "Maybe a quick jump in the ocean wouldn't be too terrible either."

"Thank you Diana." Chiron told her and she smiled warmly at three of them before leaving the room.

"Just so we're clear." Triton told them both after a few beats of silence "This never happened."

"Sure. I'll just pretend you never walked through camp like a drunken idiot." Percy smirked at him and Triton scowled "Maybe I'll even delete the video of it."

"Percy." Chiron chided and Triton choked on his water.

"Alright, alright. Maybe I didn't make a video. Maybe." he chuckled and Triton scowled at him, his nose wrinkling in distaste. He was such a pain. "So... Just staying in bed and making sure you drink? That sounds easy enough." Percy nodded and Triton felt his grimace shift into a smile.

It sounded easy, huh?

* * *

"Gods!" Percy hissed and Triton resisted the urge to laugh as he watched the younger plod across the cabin to yank open their fridge and shove another water bottle into his hands. "You are totally taking advantage of this." he grumbled and stormed off back to his bed, where the clock next to it read one in the morning. Triton could tell Percy was exhausted, but he wasn't quite to the point he wanted yet...

"I need some ambrosia too." he added and Percy rolled over to glare at him.

"Really?" he asked dangerously and Triton simply looked expectantly at him. Taking a very measure breath, the half-blood got up and went back across the room, this time coming up with a handful of squares, slamming them on his bedside table. Triton tilted his head and looked at them disapprovingly.

"I wanted the ones on the right side of the cabinet."

"What? Why?!"

"They taste better."

"They all taste the same!" Percy yelled out, throwing his hands into the air and Triton just pushed the food back, smirking when his brother grabbed them and left the room again. Once he returned with the correct ambrosia Triton let him wander off to his bed before calling him back to get him some nectar too. This went back in forth for another hour before Triton could tell that Percy could burst into tears of frustration if he kept it up much longer.

Deciding he had reached the point of exhaustion that dreams of Tartarus wouldn't bother him, Triton finally left him alone.

They would be even for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: **Threads and Sushi****  
**

Her name was Drew, and by _gods_ was she annoying.

The daughter of Aphrodite had struck from out of the blue, and Triton deeply suspected that a certain demigod he had offended on the first day of camp had somehow caused it. Piper, for her part, gave him one wicked smile and then acted completely innocent.

"So, are you like...How old again?" she asked, batting her eyelashes and heard a chuckle from Percy.

"Old enough." he replied, attempting to brush her off, but the girl was starfish to a rock.

"You're so mature." she beamed, touching his arm. "I mean, I know a few gods that-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but we kind of have to go to mess hall now." Percy cut in with an apologetic smile. His look seemed to say he _was_ truly sorry for ending Triton's torture. Drew paused, giving Percy a hard look for interrupting her before changing tactics and moving closer to him. "Annabeth." Percy told her as she opened her mouth. The daughter of Athena's name seemed to be enough to get her to back off, but she still threw a small smile at Triton.

"I'll see _you_ later." she giggled and with a flirty wave, skipped away.

"Don't say a word." Triton muttered as he heard Percy begin to burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh...My...Gods...The look on your face..." he gasped, doubling over as the passed by Apollo's cabin. Giving the demigod an exasperated look, Triton pushed him over, hoping to shut him up. Percy seemed intent on enjoying his torture now that the night was over. Triton had awoken refreshed and completely healthy thanks to the rest, though Percy talked him into getting into the water just in case. Now, the little demon seemed to be getting revenge for Triton making him get up last night.

"Oh, grow up." he grumbled, and Percy's eyes lit up.

"Oh sorry. I forget you are _so mature_." he snickered and Triton glared at him momentarily before seeing Annabeth rush over to him. She took one look at Percy's face and another at Triton's reddened one, before cocking an eyebrow.

"What happened?" she asked and Triton immediately started to threaten Percy from telling her, but sadly it was too late.

"Drew." he grinned "She's got a thing for Triton now." he cackled happily and Annabeth shot the god a sympathetic look.

"Well...At least it isn't you or Jason anymore..."

"Hey!" Triton snapped and Annabeth smiled. Leaning over she whispered something to her boyfriend, who suddenly blinked and stared at her for a moment in shock.

"Uh...Wha-?" he started, looking at her with wide eyes and Triton gave her a questioning look.

"You're welcome." she told him and then kissed Percy on the cheek. "See you tonight Seaweed Brain." she beamed and Percy, still looking dazed, turned and attempted to speak.

"But...I...You said..."

"I changed my mind." Annabeth grinned and Percy looked as though someone had whacked him over the head with a trident. He didn't look...Upset. Just...Dazed and really confused.

"Changed your mind about what?" Triton asked and Percy simply gawked as she walked away. "So...What did she say?"

"What?" he asked, getting snapped back into focus "Oh, nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Gods Triton!" Percy scowled and the god grinned evilly, beginning to understand and thanking the gods that Annabeth was an awesome person.

"You are so in deep." he laughed, pleased that he could pick on Percy now and not vice versa.

"Nobody asked you."

"Uh huh. So what did she tell you?"

"_Nothing_. Gods, you're annoying."

"Hm. It must have been something big then. Are you two moving in together?"

"I'll give you three drachmas if you stop talking." Percy bargained and Triton smirked, not speaking for the next five minutes. Impatiently he held out his hand and watched as the younger of the two rolled his eyes before fishing out the money. "You can't start talking after I give you the money." he added suspiciously and Triton nodded solemnly, waving his hand in a promise. Clicking his tongue, the money was placed into his palm and Triton nudged into their newfound link.

_So wait, did she tell you something about me?_

_This counts as talking!_

_No it doesn't. My mouth isn't moving._

Groaning, Percy let out a cry of frustration before falling onto their table, banging his head in frustration at how annoying Triton could be when he wanted.

_I learn from the best._

"Oh, shut up." he said out loud and Triton couldn't help but shake his head as he gathered his food, pausing as a table at the farther end of the hall caught his eye. Percy must have followed his line of sight, because he shook his head sourly, as if something utterly distasteful lay hidden on that side of the banquet.

"What is it?" he asked and if possible, Percy's face grew even more disgusted.

"I really just wouldn't go down there." he said flatly "The Hermes kids tricked me into eating there once and I couldn't keep anything down for a few weeks."

"What did they do to it?"

"Technically nothing." Percy frowned, glaring heatedly at the wooden table, as if it had caused him some personal pain and trauma in the past and the son of Poseidon was never going to forget it. "But they didn't really need to. It's the sushi bar." he explained and Triton stared at him for a moment before slowly eyeing the table again. _Sushi_?

"Isn't that...Cannibalism?" he asked cautiously and Percy nodded in agreement.

"I feel like it is, but according to Annabeth I'm not really a fish-"

"I'm half fish!" Triton scowled "That could be our cousin!"

If Percy's face was anything to go by, he may have just caused the half-blood permanent scarring.

The rest of the meal was eaten in dazed silence, both children of the sea sending scathing looks towards the table as a few campers got up and walked towards it, obliterating those poor creatures.

"Sick." Percy scowled as he viciously attacked his potato, looking annoyed. "Can't you just blow up the thing?" he asked and Triton sighed, shaking his head somberly.

"I am trying _not_ to cause problems."

"It wouldn't be a problem." Percy objected, and while that seemed like a fair enough argument, Triton stubbornly shook his head. At that moment Hazel spotted them and sat down at their table, ignoring the glances from the other campers.

"Hey guys." she smiled and nodded respectfully at Triton. Percy opened his mouth, perhaps to explain to her how people were seated at the camp, but paused when he saw her food.

"Is that...?" he started and Triton scowled.

"Really?" he asked and Hazel blinked, looking confused.

"Uh...Really what?" she frowned and took a bite from the bowl as Percy gagged, sliding away from her. She paused to stare at her shrimp gumbo before realization hit her. "Oh my gods! I am so sorry!" she gasped out in horror, moving to push it away. Unfortunately this just ended up spilling the corpses all over Triton, who tried not to throw up at the smell of death all over him.

Snapping his fingers it all disappeared, the two children of Poseidon looking deeply disturbed as Hazel continued to rattle off at least six different apologies. Percy eventually cut her off, both of them giving her some of their food to shut her up.

"Sorry." she breathed again "I didn't mean for all that to happen... I just wanted to talk to Percy to see how he's doing." she frowned and turned to her cousin. "How _are_ you doing? We didn't really get to talk yesterday..." She added, glancing at Triton, who ignored the look. Percy shrugged, suddenly becoming very interested in his food.

"I'm adjusting." He told her, with a smile and Triton realized that they must be talking about his death again. Percy had yet to tell him much more on the topic. A couple times Triton had tried to get some more information, but he learned quickly that that was on the list of 'Do Not Talk About' for Percy Jackson.

"Hmm." Hazel spoke with a disbelieving tone. "Do you know who you're thread is?"

"Thread?" Percy and Triton said at the same time. What was _that_? Before Hazel could answer though, Chiron came over to kick her out to the Hades table. Both Percy and Triton protested, wanting answers, but Hazel left with the promise to explain later. How annoying.

"Weird. What do you think it is?" Percy frowned, tapping a carrot stick against his upper lip. Triton shrugged in response, reaching over to grab another sandwich. "I guess we could ask her at our sword training later." Percy mused "I think we're paired up with Hades."

Huh. Triton had never actually been in one of Percy's classes or activities before. Sinking his teeth into the bread of his food, he smirked, thinking about how much fun that could potentially be.

* * *

The arena looked different when there were more then two people in it. Triton had visited the same place several times already, but never had it been more than himself and whatever annoying person decided to interrupt his time alone. It was a lot more... Energetic with all the demigods squandering about.

The area was about three times as a big as mortal football field would be in a large oval. Seats stood high above them, rising so that the spectators had a good view of the chaos that was going on down below. The ground was basically dust all packed in, white lines dotting around for stances and training. It was nice, he supposed. Nothing like the one back at home, but still acceptable.

"You're not teaching a class, are you?" Triton muttered to Percy as they walked across the arena. His brother had been right about one thing, Hades was training with them today. Unfortunately so was Aphrodite and Nike. Due to personal experiences, Triton knew he would likely not get along well with either cabin. The few times he had met Nike, she was kind enough as well as utterly annoying. Boisterous and ridiculously excitable, she preferred to make everything a competition and won every little thing. On the rare chance you could actually win a round of whatever the contest was with her, she would not take it well at all and demand a rematch until she did come out victor. By the looks of the hooting and hollering of her children, they were very much the same. Then there was the Aphrodite cabin. While Triton didn't get along too well with their mother, it would now appear that he had a new pest to deal with in that cabin as well. Not something he was particularly excited about.

"No, today is just practice." Percy mumbled back and Triton let out a sigh of relief. He didn't think he could stand it if he had to sit around, watching Percy repetitively show incapable fighters how to handle themselves. Way to dull for him.

"Good." He nodded and looked around. "Where is the daughter of Pluto?" He asked and Percy shrugged, pulling out Aukulamos.

"Probably with Frank." He said as he uncapped the pen, letting the blade draw longer and longer.

"The Asian son of Mars?" He asked and a hint of a smile seemed to tug at Percy's lips as he nodded. "Well how long are they going to take?"

"They're a couple so I wouldn't hold out too much hope of a speedy arrival." Percy chuckled before turning his sword to Triton's chest. "Are you any good?" He asked and the god rose an eyebrow. He had heard so many things about Percy's fighting skills he had never been for sure if it was ever real or an exaggeration. Summoning his own weapon, he pushed Percy's sword outwards and grinned.

"Let's find out." He offered and jabbed experimentally, Percy expertly blocking it. They circled each other a bit before Percy lunged out, aiming a strike at his arm that Triton easily deflected. Thrusting forward, he aimed lower, dancing around another strike before leaning out to try to get a hit in. Percy dodged, coming in closer to their blades were shorter and Triton tried to taken advantage and jabbed him hard in the stomach. Not expecting the hit, Percy gasped.

Cursing, he dodged another blow, kneeing Triton back and swinging Aukulamos, almost chipping Triton's shoulder. He blocked it though, using his other hand to avoid another elbow being thrown his way.

"Gods, you've been waiting awhile for this, haven't you?" He grumbled and Triton smirked.

"You have no idea." He added and kicked out, the demigod jumping over his legs and pushing more towards his right. Triton narrowed his eyes, ducking under another blow before seeing an opening and shoving Percy hard against the wall of the arena. In an attempt to escape, the younger tried to knee him again, but Triton drew his arm over his throat, sword an inch from his eye.

"I win." Triton grinned and Percy scowled at him, pushing his arm away.

"Yeah. I got that." He muttered and Triton smirked, trying not to lean over and show how tired he was. Percy was good. Really good. Originally, Triton hadn't been planning on tapping into his powers, but midway saw he would lose without them.

"If it makes you feel better, I _am_ a god." He said instead and between his panting Percy rolled his eyes.

"I've beaten a god before." He shrugged. And titans. And giants. But he didn't say any of those things as he tried to regain his breath, obviously worn from the fight. Triton hoped he hadn't killed him.

"Water?" Triton offered and waved his hand to splash him in the face. Percy coughed at the sudden intrusion, glaring heatedly at him as Triton chuckled before raising Riptide again.

"Come on, let's go again."

"You're exhausted. At least wait a couple minutes before I beat you again." Triton rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine." He said impatiently "How did you manage to get to my right anyways?" He added and Triton shrugged.

"You're crossing over too late." He said "You wait until after you strike. Try doing it before." He suggested and the half-blood moved the sword experimentally before giving a look of approval and thrusting it out a few more times on the dummies nearby.

"Huh." He murmured "Thanks."

"No problem. You might be able to last more than thirty minutes this time."

"Oh, shut up."

"You're right. That's being a bit generous." Triton nodded seriously and grinned when Percy struck out in refusal, Triton barely having enough time to stop it.

"Two out of three?"

"We'll be done in ten minutes." Triton laughed and dodged another blow.

* * *

As it turned out, it went more to five out of eight.

No one else even ended up practicing, they had been so enthralled by the two fighting. The Aphrodite cabin had especially loved it, comparing it to some Latin dance. Percy had looked at them as though they were all psychos, but didn't comment on the matter.

Triton was licking his own wounds slightly. He had one the majority, but it was still embarrassing to be beaten by a demigod.

"Ouch." One of the Ares kids who had entered a little bit later had muttered when Percy held his blade at Triton's chest. The half-blood must have heard as well, because he lowered to sword quickly.

"At least you're harder than Ares." He said "You beat me a couple times." He added and thunder rumbled violently, leaving the child of Ares sulking and Percy glowering after him.

"You're going to get killed." Triton told him with a sigh "Camp Half-blood should have a class on proper godly etiquette."

"Who would show up for _that_?" Percy demanded.

"You need to. Is that Hazel girl here yet?" Triton asked impatiently, fanning himself under the beating heat of the sun. It seemed Apollo was in an especially cheerful mood.

"I don't know." Percy shrugged as he downed another cup of water. Tapping into their link, Triton tried to distribute some of his impatience to him.

_Aren't you at all curious about what this thread link thing is? _He asked and Percy gave him irritated look.

_It isn't as though my life is on the line._

_Your sense of humor is officially terrible. _

If this offended the son of Poseidon, he didn't show it as he grinned at him, tapping out of their link. It was something they had been practicing lately. Triton had these kind of things with his direct family, though over the years they had grown very adept to blocking one another. Never before had he had one with a demigod, even if the child was his half-sibling. Part of him was bothered by it, but he tried not to read all that much into it.

"Percy!" Someone called out and to Triton's relief, it was Hazel running up to them, her cinnamon hair bouncing in the wind. "Sorry about that." She told them, her accent thickening with the apology "I got caught up earlier."

"No problem." Percy smiled back at her "What was that thread thing you were talking about earlier?" He asked and Hazel frowned at him for a moment, as if it bothered her that he didn't know.

"Did nobody explain how this works to you?" She asked and Percy glanced at Triton, who shrugged.

"Uh... Works?" He replied hesitantly and Hazel pursed her lips, looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Jupiter didn't bother to tell you how you came back? Not even my father? This isn't just done by snapping your fingers you know!" She glowered and Percy rose his hands in surrender, though Triton doubted she was really upset with him.

"Is isn't?" He asked and Hazel gave him an exasperated look, shaking her head.

"No. I... It is all kind of complicated. You all have that saying. If it was easy everyone would do it, right? There are lots of things involved. I mean, technically the fates cut your string-"

"Then tie a knot in it." Triton interjected with confusion. He may have never really heard of someone coming back from the dead, but he couldn't imagine it would be all that hard with Hades being such a powerful god. He may have never liked his Uncle much, but he wasn't as stupid to think he was weak.

"Oh gods, no. That would cause all sorts of problems." Hazel told them with horror "No, no. They tried that once and ended up with those dead things walking around...Zombies I think you call them? Anyways, you have to seal the string as if it was never cut." She told them and Percy nodded slowly.

"Magic?" He asked and Hazel flicked her hand unconsciously.

"Not as much as you would think. It is mainly used to heal your body so that you don't come back to die all over again. Then they have to connect your soul and body back together which requires a god."

"God?"

"Yes. Your thread." Hazel explained, rocking back and forth on her feet. "It is kind of like doing CPR and reviving you. There strings are invincible so they take a sliver of that and use it to meld yours together."

"Whoa, whoa." Triton interrupted with alarm "He's immortal?" He asked and Hazel shook her head.

_Thank the gods._

_Shut up._

"No, it is just there to connect them. The immortality part fades since it isn't part of that god anymore." She finished and shook her head "They never told you any of this?"

"No... So how do I know who my thread is? I guess it is probably Dad." Percy added thoughtfully, but Hazel was already shaking her head.

"Too strong. I would think it would be Triton..." She trailed off as they both looked as the god who slowly shook his head.

"I didn't donate any of my immortality." He said "I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if Benni did..."

"Who?" Hazel asked and Triton shook her question off as he thought more on the matter.

"Who's yours?" He asked and Hazel made a face.

"Hecate. It is one of the reasons I'm so acute with my magic now." She sighed "My Mother was good, but due to our connection I've grown stronger." She sighed, flickering her hands. Triton watched with lingering interest as a beautifully colored emerald made an appearance and quickly formed into a ring. Hazel examined it carefully before throwing it over her shoulder where it sank back down into the dirt.

"So it could be anyone?" Percy asked, looking as his hand as though expecting it to start glowing. Triton could feel his distress towards the situation. He didn't know who to thank or owe... Or if this god was simply looking to have some sort of control over him.

_Calm down. I'm sure it is just someone who just wanted to get the meeting over with and volunteered._

_Easy for you to say._

"Anyone who isn't too powerful." Hazel continued, unaware of the second conversation "That would melt your strand altogether. Of course if they were too weak than they would be having death lapses... You're not having those are you?" She asked and Triton rolled his eyes at how white Percy seemed to go at the term.

"Uh... What are they?" He asked and a new voice spoke from behind them.

"Going back and fort between the living and dead because the strand if failing." Nico DiAngelo said as he walked next to his sister, watching them impassively. Percy didn't reply as they looked at each other, obviously thinking about their previous encounter. Nico didn't seem...Upset. Though he didn't have that welcoming vibe either.

_He's kind of moody, isn't he?_

_Keep your opinions over there, will you?_

_Just commenting._

_Not needed._

Rolling his eyes, Triton gave a sarcastic gesture, which caused confused looks from both Hades kids as Percy glared at him with annoyance.

"Thanks." Percy said to them, offering a weak smile. "I...Guess that's all kind of important." He added and Triton scoffed. Really? Important? Try vital so survival.

Still, as much as he mocked the situation part of him was wondering still why nobody had said anything about this. Gods were known to be petty and obnoxious, but reasoning did they have for staying silent about this? Was there something Percy wasn't supposed to know?

* * *

Triton really needed to do something about that sushi bar.

Percy had never really accepted that thing. It was wrong on so many levels. It was one thing, he supposed, to eat things that were alive. He ate meat all the time... But if it had once talked? No way. That was just nasty.

"Are you still stressing over that thread thing?" Triton asked as he sat across from him for dinner.

"I wasn't actually." Percy snapped at him "I was thinking about that sacrificial altar over there, but thanks for reminding me." He said and Triton cast him an amused look as he threw his stuff down.

"Wow. You're in a good mood." He said sarcastically and gave him a look "Did you just say sacrificial altar? How much time do you spend with those Romans?"

"That really isn't the point." Percy sighed and looked helplessly at his brother. Over the past few days they had gotten from hating each other tolerating each other to kind of sort of liking each other. Sort of. They at least like making fun of each other and Triton didn't seem to want to blow him up anymore which was something at least. In all honesty Percy kind of liked having someone to be cabinmates with... Even if he was really, really annoying at times.

"Well, you're kind of being baby about this. Just so you know." Triton told him "I mean, does it really matter who your thread is? The point is you're alive."

"Yeah, but isn't it kind of weird that no one bothered to tell me?"

"Well did you ask?"

"I didn't know!" Percy told him, raising his arms in exasperation.

"Then by all means." Triton rolled his eyes and held out a hand "Ask."

"Really?" Percy told him flatly. "What do you expect? I just walk into Olympus and say 'Hey. I know you guys are all busy running the world and stuff, but I kind of just traveled all the way up to the home of the gods to ask you something.' Wow. Brilliant." He muttered "Real mind boggling."

"You are about three seconds away from getting turned into a guppy." Triton told him, pointing his apple slice at him. "You're seeing Dad soon. He's on the council. Ask him." He said and threw the apple at him. "Yeah. So hard." He added sarcastically and Percy sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry." He mumbled "Just...Stressed I guess." He sighed and looked distastefully at the food in front of him. He didn't know why this thread thing was bothering him so much. It wasn't a big deal. It shouldn't be... It just was to him for whatever reason. He didn't know whoever was literally holding his life together for him. Was it someone he should thank or blame? It seemed so petty but... No. He was going to just forget about this right now. He had face bigger problems in the past. Lack of knowledge was something that messed with Athena's kids.

"Well don't be. We should be leaving soon if Dionysus finishes within this century." Triton said with a slight bit of impatience.

"Yeah, what's he even doing?" Percy asked. None of them had heard from their camp director in awhile. Chiron told them it had something to do with the war, but he was never sure of the specifics.

"The survivors. He's deciding whether or not to keep them sane."

"There's a decision involved with that?" Percy frowned in between the bites of his food. "How? You just cure everyone."

"Doesn't work like that." Triton told him "People can't all make it through a war." He told him and Percy made a face.

"They can. Gods just choose not to." He said tersely "I mean, why can't he just keep everyone sane and erase their memories or something?"

"Sometimes people can't be cured."

"He's a god." Percy frowned "I mean... Is it possible that some are so far gone...?"

"He could, but... I'm sure they'd be able to tell. They'd probably have nightmares about it and wake up not understanding or certain things can trigger flashbacks. It would be enough to drive them crazy all over again." He said and Percy considered this for a moment before nodding slowly. He could maybe accept that.

"Wouldn't it just be kinder to kill them then? Instead of making them living crazy?"

"Maybe. But it would be kind of hard for the mortals to take if a bunch of people just ended up dead all the time. They're scared enough of Hades realm as it is. They're always looking for ways to become immortal. If not that then they get really big into religion because they just can't stand not knowing. You're kind of lucky in that way." Triton told him and Percy gave him a wry smile. As much as it sucked being a demigod at times, he knew there were perks.

"Do you ever wonder about it? Being mortal?" He asked and Triton looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before answering.

"I guess. This is actually the closest I've ever really been to it. It has never been that appealing to me. I know Dad wanted to be mortal for awhile. Especially around the time you were born. That was probably why, actually." He added as an afterthought and pushed his empty plate away. "Question. How often do you play that flag game?"

"Capture the Flag? Every Friday. Why?" Percy laughed "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"No, I need to know the absolute time Dionysus needs to get back. That was one of the stupidest things I've ever done." The god told him and Percy gave him a disbelieving look.

"Really?" He asked incredulously.

"Really."

"Uh huh." Percy grinned and finished his food before throwing another look at the sushi bar. "You know, we could totally take that thing out tonight." He said jerking his head towards the table. Triton looked over his shoulder and turned back.

"You have a plan?"

* * *

Chiron stared at the dining pavilion with a sigh.

He may not have proof, but he was pretty sure who had done this.

Running a wary hand over his face, the centaur looked at the destroyed table near the end of the line, the food somehow disposed of and the magical plates cracked. Pounding his hoof in aggravation he peered in closer to the crime scene to see that the mess looked suspiciously close to several others he had seen before. Chiron swore, he would forever being asking the question of _why_ with those two.

"Diana." He called out to the young daughter of Apollo who had been walking by. It was early morning and she was just about to start her day when she saw the pummeled table.

"Hey Chiron. You need help cleaning this up?" She asked and the old centaur shook his head with a smile.

"Thank you my dear, but I'm afraid I must ask a much more dire task from you." He chuckled "Do you mind heading over to the Hermes cabin for me? I would like to speak to Travis and Connor please." He added and the girl nodded, changing her direction to fulfill the task.

"Chiron, what happened?" A new voice called.

"Lord Triton." He sighed "It appears as though the Stolls have struck again."

"Huh." The god looked over the wreckage "This was the sushi thing, right? Not that much of a loss." He commented and Chiron smiled.

"I would think not for you or Percy." He said "Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Perseus? He never wakes up before noon." Triton scoffed "If you try to get him up before then, I've discovered it is a dangerous task. Only Annabeth can do it without getting harmed." He said seriously and Chiron couldn't help but notice the touch of fondness that was hidden deep in the exasperation of his words. Perhaps he should give Lord Poseidon more credit when it came to these things.

"Hm. I guess that may explain how come I never see him at archery." Chiron spoke sternly "One thing he may need to attend every so often." He added giving Triton a look.

"I'll give him the message." Triton told him "Uh... Good luck with this too. You said it was the Stolls?" He asked and Chiron nodded.

"Can you think of anyone else it could be?"

"No... Though that daughter of Aphrodite. Drew? I heard her complaining about this thing yesterday." He added and Chiron thanked him, turning away as he saw the sons of Hermes tiredly trudging towards him as Triton smirked in the background.


End file.
